


Waltz of the Damned

by Roksva



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Furry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roksva/pseuds/Roksva
Summary: Lea's sister is captured by a hideous beast, and exchanges himself in her place.Now trapped in an enchanted castle, he takes it upon himself to unravel the mysteries of the enchanted servants - and his captor, the beast named Riku.





	1. Chapter 1

Lea had a bad feeling when Kairi didn’t return home at her usual time. The sun had set low in the sky when he spotted her horse on the horizon - scared and jittered when he reached it. He did his best to calm the animal, heart thumping in horror at the realization his sister had all but vanished.

 

“Come on, show me where she is!” Lea urged the horse, jumping on to take the reigns. He rode for what felt like hours, stomach twisting as they went deeper into the forest. He’d never been so far out of their tiny town, not since he was very young, and found himself wondering if he would ever find her. 

 

Suddenly, as he came into a snowy clearing, the moonlight illuminated the road ahead. In the distance, the hulking silhouette of a crumbling castle stood on the horizon, it's tall towers seemed to be leaning and crooked. He didn’t think twice, urging the horse forward until it refused to go further, and ran into the grounds, leaving footprints in the snow.

“Kairi?!” Lea called, racing into the dark, empty halls. He stopped to listen, dull whispers of -wind?- filled his ears, but below it all, he heard the sound of a girl’s voice. 

 

Kairi had never been one to sit and cry, and he found her hollering from a cell, her skirts torn and hair a mess. 

 

“What happened?!” Lea asked breathlessly, tugging at the locked cell doors. What was she doing locked up in an old castle? 

 

“Lea- you’ve got to leave - you’ve got to - !” 

 

Before she could finish, Lea heard the sound of heavy footsteps behind him. 

 

When he turned, he could see a big, looming silhouette lingering on the hallway, but it was too dark to be able to discern any features. 

 

A deep, menacing voice came out as a rumble "What are you doing here?" the voice asked, but the figure kept their distance.

 

Lea squinted in the dark of the passage, stepping closer to the figure as Kairi protested behind him. “I’m here to get my sister! Who do you think you are, locking people away?” 

 

He stood his ground but was surprised by how tall the figure seemed. Lea was tall - taller than most, yet the figure in the hall stood much higher than him. “Why don’t you come into the light, coward?” 

 

The figure growled deeply, not taking kindly to the redhead’s attitude. But his rage was short lived. That the young man would call him a coward seemed to amuse him. 

 

Moving slowly, He wondered how scared the redhead would be if he saw him. It was this spark of morbid curiosity that made him step into the moonlight that shone through one of the windows. The light hit his bare, clawed paws first, then his ragged and torn cape, his plain clothes. His silver fur shone brightly in the dark, and as he kept moving, Lea was finally able to see his face. A muzzle drawn in a snarl, a pair of cat like ears at the top of his head. Horns and big, pointy teeth completed the image; but what was most striking, was that pair of bright aqua eyes that looked almost human.

 

“She trespassed my property,” Riku said, glaring down the redhead “she’s my prisoner now.” 

The girl probably had been just curious, or seeking for a place to stay, lost in the woods at night. Whatever the reason, Riku couldn't care any less. She had trespassed his grounds, and in his rage and bitterness, he'd captured her and made her his prisoner. By her looks, he should have guessed that sooner or later someone would come looking for her. It was already too late for that, though.

 

He finished in a low growl, daring the man to tell him otherwise “And if you don’t want to share her cell, I suggest you leave immediately.”

 

Lea staggered back, frown replaced with a barely concealed look of horror. The monster in front of him glared down, it’s voice as menacing as it’s gaze. Voice trembling, he stood his ground all the same. 

 

“If you have such a problem with intruders, maybe you should do better to lock your gates!” Lea shot back, his flare for antagonizing others not tempered by his fear. “Besides, Kairi didn’t mean to come here - she was lost in the woods! The one who came here knowingly was me.” He glanced back at her, her eyes wide with understanding.

 

“Let her go.. and I’ll stay as your prisoner. I’m smart, and strong, I’ll do anything you ask.” He turned back to the monster, face set with resolution. 

 

“Would you take her place?” The beast asked, incredulous and somewhat cautious. The redhead simply stood his ground, a frown set on his slender face.

 

Riku's nostrils flared with anger at his audacity. In a swift movement, he leaped towards the redhead, clutching at the collar of his shirt and easily pinning him against the wall. "If you're so eager then," he said, raising his voice "You'll have to stay here, forever!" 

 

One second, Lea was against the wall, and the next, he was sliding down its cold surface. The beast had jammed open the cell door, taking Kairi out by the wrist in a heartbeat. 

 

Not caring about any of their protests, Riku dragged the girl outside, putting her in a carriage directed to town before either of them could do anything about it. 

 

As he watched the carriage leave, Riku growled to himself. Had he just let his one chance at redemption go? He figured there was no use in brooding too much about it. It was done, and he knew he could blame his hastiness and intolerance for it. He thought back to the male redhead, standing his ground against him even as his voice and hands shook from fear.

 

Riku gritted his teeth as he headed back to the castle. At least the kid seemed harmless enough.

 

Lea sat in momentary shock, the sounds of Kairi’s protests ringing through the castle. His heart hammered hard, adrenaline willing him to think straight. He was sure he wouldn’t survive if he tried to run away - not only were the woods dangerous on foot, but the beast himself would likely chase him down.

 

Trembling, Lea stood, wondering how long it would take before the monster would return. “What have you gotten yourself into...?” He murmured. 

 

Squaring his shoulders, Lea refused to stay put, following the passage back the way he had come, listening for the beast. 

 

Said best was slowly making his way up the main staircase, still sulking. He was not used to dealing with strangers, as most would just avoid the castle. And speaking of strangers... 

 

He stumbled upon the redhead in the hallway, as he was directed to the west wing. They both stopped, looking at each other; Riku simply huffed and went on his way, entirely ignoring him. Lea saw him disappear around a corner, walking with heavy steps.

 

It was not long though, before Lea heard someone whisper "Pssst, hey!" but he couldn't see anybody as he turned around. "Down here!"  The voice said. He looked down, only to find a china teacup, smiling up at him. 

 

"I'm really sorry about the master. I assure you, he's not a bad person." the teacup spoke "Are you alright?" 

 

Lea blinked a few times, before squatting down to peer at the cup. “Did you.. just.. talk?” He asked, already squinting at the gold and black paintwork that made up the cup’s mouth and eyes - the small gold handle his nose. 

 

“I guess you could tell me just what I’ve gotten myself into.” Lea wondered, scratching his head as he glanced around wearily. 

 

The small cup looked down briefly, it's features forming a pout "I'm afraid I wouldn't know any more than you..." It said "Master does things his way. You could probably ask him?" 

 

The teacup seemed to perk up at its own proposal "So far it seems to me that you're a guest. Everyone's gonna be so happy to have you here!" It chirped, back to its initial cheer "Oh yeah, I'm Ventus. What's your name?"

 

“Lea.” He smiled, relieved he wasn’t alone with the monster. Even if Ventus was just a teacup. “So, there are more.. people… living here?” Lea cocked his head at the cup. “What happened to this place?”

 

The small object made to reply, but was cut off by a stern voice ringing through the hall. “Ventus! What do you think you’re doing with the prisoner?” Lea looked up to see a bronze suit of armor clanking towards them, it’s body hollow, apparently animated by nothing but air. “He should be back in the dung-”

 

“Terra,” another voice cut through the air, and Lea found himself looking around for whatever object would be talking now. Somehow not surprised by anything at that point, his eyes fell on a blue velvet backed chair cantering on all four legs to follow the armor. 

 

"Hey guys!" Ventus greeted, hopping towards the enchanted objects. The chair, whose name was Aqua, explained to Lea that they were the servants of the castle, and asked him if he was hungry. The armor, Terra, protested again, but was dutifully ignored as the four of them headed towards the kitchen. 

 

Lea found himself bubbling with questions. Namely, why did the beast that had locked him up now seem utterly absent? And why was every other living thing enchanted to be a household object?

 

* * *

 

 

As he spent more days in the castle, it became apparent that no one was going to give him answers. 

 

The servants had given him a room, and Ventus often came to play, calling him his friend. But even as the days went by, Lea didn’t see any trace of the beast. Not even when he wandered the castle by himself.

 

If Lea had known why, he'd certainly think less of the beast. Riku spent most of his time in the west wing. He was, indeed, avoiding the redhead. He didn't know how he would deal with him, and thus, didn't want to bother trying. But it was something that couldn't last forever. 

 

"Riku." Aqua called sternly, her frame rattling. The beast was turned to the balcony, pretending to ignore her as he was bound to do whenever she reprimanded him. "You cannot keep this ridiculous attitude up." she continued, determined "You were the one who decided to keep him here, and as such, you should take responsibility and face the consequences. Do you even know his name?" 

 

"Lea." Riku replied, so quick it left Aqua speechless for quite a few seconds. 

 

"Well then," she said after the pause "If you would please stop the stalking- as I figure you've been doing- and actually face the kid-"

 

"I don't stalk him!" He growled, still facing away from Aqua.

 

"Really then! Just go and talk to him - If you don't, I'll tell him where you're hiding." and with that, she turned around to leave.

 

"What?!" The beast roared, alarmed. He'd finally turned to face Aqua, but she was already leaving. He muttered angrily under his breath before also heading towards the door. 

 

Riku walked from one side of the hallway to the other, muttering to himself and glancing at Aqua from time to time- who remained there, waiting for him to do what he'd come here to do. 

 

After much pondering, Riku finally turned to face the door, angrily knocking on it and waiting for Lea to respond.

 

Lea sighed, laying back on his bed in objection. He’d been waiting for the knock, the sound of the Beast’s steps outside had been hard to ignore. He waited, wondering how long he could ignore the knocks before angering him. 

 

Despite being captive in the castle, Lea hadn’t been feeling as terrible as he could. He was incredibly curious to the history of the place, but had been finding it hard to explore the grounds, let alone get answers out of it’s occupants.

 

He stared at the ceiling, listened to the low grumble of the Beast outside his door. Perhaps, if he did as he was told, he would get his answers. 

 

Lea opened the door by an inch. 

 

“Yes?” He wondered, voice huffed, peering out to glimpse white fur and teal eyes.

 

Riku had been about to knock on the door again when it opened. He fell silent, momentarily stunned as he searched for words. He frowned slightly "Join me for dinner." he said, so low it was more of a rumble than actual speech. "Please." he quickly added, grimacing as if merely saying the word physically hurt him.

 

For a moment, Riku looked more shy than angry, impatiently waiting for any reaction or reply; not being able to decide if he wanted Lea to accept or not.

 

Lea went silent for a moment, before replying with a deadpan “No.” He shut the door. “Thank you!” He was expecting the door to be knocked down, to be dragged out by his heels. Lea could feel his heart racing from such a simple encounter. 

 

The beast -Riku- was much larger and much more intimidating up close. The thought of going to dinner with him was something Lea refused to think on. It was too personal. It almost felt like a threat. 

 

There was a moment of silence, soon followed by a both angry and confused 'What?!' on the other side of the door. Riku growled low, ready to tear the door down, but was stopped by that oh so familiar "Riku." 

 

The beast turned towards Aqua, angry "What do you want me to do? I even said please!" 

 

Aqua couldn't have rolled her eyes any harder "To try!" She replied.

 

"I'm trying here, ok?!" Riku shot back, gesticulating towards the door that just had been closed on his face.

 

Aqua sighed. "Well, he doesn't want to. You'll have to try again tomorrow."

 

Riku growled low again, but relented. He was lost when it came to this sort of thing. He couldn't stop thinking as the both of them walked away from Lea's door. Had he said something wrong? Had he been too forward? Was he really just... that abhorring? 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day came, and just as Aqua had said, Riku had been blackmailed into coming to Lea's door again. He felt a lot more nervous this time though. What if he was rejected again? Hesitantly, Riku approached the door and knocked, not as furiously as the day before, and waited for the redhead to respond.

 

Lea opened the door cautiously, not bothering to fix his appearance - the top buttons of his shirt left open, pants still dirty and unwashed from his ride through the forest. His messy red hair was braided back, a favorite that he and Kairi usually helped each other with. It wasn’t as neat that day. 

 

It was no way to appear in front of anyone. But then, Lea didn’t exactly care what the Beast thought of him. He let his eyes settle on the animalistic features, trying his best not to stare at the ugly tusks that protruded from the monster’s jaw. 

 

“Riku.” He said flatly, before Riku had a chance to speak. He stepped out from the room, face pulled into a resolute pout. “That’s your name, isn’t it?” 

 

Riku balked, not expecting that at all. His ears were flat against his head, making him look much like a scared animal. He fidgeted under Lea's scrutinous gaze and found himself unable to look back at him. 

 

He wasn't sure how to reply to Lea's question, so he asked instead "Would you join me today...?" Again, his voice a low rumble, but a lot more gentle. He was preparing himself to be rejected again.

 

Lea crossed his arms, unimpressed. Did the Beast really believe he could capture Kairi, then take him prisoner, and still expect him to break bread? 

 

“I have no other choice, do I? Your servants won’t let me go further than the hall and this wing.” He brushed his hair back, frowning and going silent. There really wasn’t any point in trying to appeal to the beast’s sensitive side - if it even existed. “Whatever you command.” 

 

Riku seemed to perk up for a moment, but his expression soon changed for one of anger. 

 

Aqua had told him he could not force Lea to do his bidding if he wanted to be on good terms, not even when the redhead had promised to do so himself. For some reason, Lea's approach angered him.

 

"Whatever," Riku growled "you can stay holed up here, for all I care!" And with that, he dashed down the hallway, away from Lea's room. 

 

Aqua watched him go and sighed, turning towards Lea before he could leave or say something "Please forgive him." she said. It was the second time a servant apologized on Riku's behalf "I know he's difficult, but don't think too badly of him. It might sound like a bad joke to you but, he's as much a prisoner to this castle as you are. He's been for a very long time." she said, her frame twisting as if she were bowing at him "If you'll excuse me." 

 

Lea watched the chair go, listening to the sounds of the beast thundering back to his side of the castle. There was a twist in his stomach. Why did he want to keep Lea there? No one wanted to tell him, and it didn’t seem like the Beast-Riku even knew. Lea breathed deeply. 

 

The next day, he found Terra and Ventus chatting near the entrance, Aqua nowhere to be seen. When they saw him approach, they both jumped to attention. 

 

“You know you’re not allowed this far.” Terra commented gruffly, the armor clinking as he spoke. Ven seemed to avoid Lea’s eye. 

 

“Actuallllly” Lea chirped, a coy smile on his face, “I was wondering if you could give me, say, an escorted tour around the area’s I haven’t seen?” There was a pause as the two friends seemed to glance at eachother (It was hard to tell, as Terra had no face.)

 

“We could show him the library!” Smiled Ven, jumping up to perch on Terra’s shoulder plate. 

 

Terra agreeing begrudgingly, the two led Lea through the castle, happily explaining its architecture and layout. Lea could tell it had been a while since the two of them had really spoke to someone other than the other enchanted objects. 

 

Fortunately, it also made it incredibly easy for Lea to sneak away, his guides too busy reminiscing with themselves. He slipped past the doors barring the west wing, past the tattered drapes that hung across the halls. The walls were scratched, no doubt by Riku and his temper. 

 

Lea was doing well to keep silent, when he came upon a torn painting in the hall. On it, he could make out the disfigured portrait of a young man, probably around 13 or 14, his hair as white as the beast's fur. 

 

“Riku…” Lea muttered, eyes widening as he realised what he was seeing. 

 

From his quarters, Riku's ears twitched. That evening, he had gone to see the rose. The one hope he had for himself and everyone at the castle; the same one the witch had given to him after placing her curse. He kept it away from everyone else, almost as if it's absence would make everyone forget.

 

He was looking at its wilting appearance when he heard someone mutter his name. There weren't a lot of people who called him such, and he felt his stomach twisting into knots at the prospect.

 

As Lea looked at the portrait, there was a low rumble coming from the end of the hall "Who's there?" Lea heard the beast ask, followed by the shuffle of his paws against the floor. Some debris and old furniture blocked his view, but he could hear Riku approaching.

 

Lea stepped back from the painting, well aware he was in trouble. Resigning himself to his fate, he awaited the beast’s anger. 

 

There was no doubt in his mind now that the castle was under some kind of enchantment. Which meant… Everyone he had met, including the Beast - They were once human. 

 

But then, that meant, there had to be some way to break the spell. At least if fairytales were true. 

 

Lea gulped as he spotted the hulking silver figure of the Beast come into view. 

 

“It’s me.” Lea responded. His tone less harsh than the days before.

 

Riku growled, slowly stalking towards him in all fours. He didn't look pleased at all "What are you doing here?" He asked, getting closer to the redhead "There's a reason this area is off limits," he snarled. 

 

Riku glanced briefly at the portrait in the wall, immediately understanding Lea had been looking at it. He growled again; obviously, he didn't like Lea prying and learning about the west wing and its contents. But as long as he didn't see the rose... At that moment, Riku simply wanted him gone. Lea invading his privacy rattled him more than he thought. 

 

Lea held up his hands in surrender, trying to show he meant no harm. “I was looking for you, actually.” He replied, letting his eyes settle on the Beast’s snarling face. Behind the fur and the animal features, he could almost imagine a man. 

 

“You’re always back here,” he added, lowering his hands to rest on his hips. “How else was I meant to apologise?”

 

Riku halted, surprised. He didn't know how to take that "Apologize?" He asked confused. Why would Lea want to apologize? In any case, shouldn't he be the one to apologize to Lea? 

 

With a frown, he stepped closer to the redhead. Whatever the reason, he still wanted Lea out. "I don't think this is the place to do it," Riku said, looking down at Lea. "Let's go somewhere else." he said, trying his best not to be rude and make things worse, especially since the redhead seemed amiable enough for a change.

  
Lea cocked his head, glancing back at the torn painting. “Why didn’t you or anyone else here tell me you used to be human?” He crossed his arms, wondering aloud. “Now I know… I think I understand more now, and that’s why I’m sorry.” 

 

He paused, before turning to leave. “If you want to be my friend, maybe it would do you good to leave this room more often.” 

 

Riku followed Lea’s steps, his claws clicking against the floor as he walked. He ignored Lea’s question. After all, what could he say that wouldn’t reveal the truth for him? He couldn’t. If he wanted to be able to break the spell, it should remain a secret. Even if Lea had figured some stuff out by himself.

 

“Well, you rejected me first,” Riku said gruffly after the pause. He didn’t know what else to say, but he wasn’t looking for a fight. He was still nervous though, as being around Lea seemed to cause to him. He glanced briefly at the redhead, and then hung his head low. Did he really mean what he’d said? Would he be Riku’s friend? Somehow, the idea seemed still unreal.

 

“And you kidnapped my sister. You’re in no place to wonder why I’ve been upset.” Lea retorted, ignoring Riku’s moping and glancing at the paintings along the hall, before sighing dramatically. “And while you are annoyingly selfish, I don’t think you’re as awful as you first seemed.” 

 

“Gee, thanks…” Riku replied grumpily. He was well aware of his misgivings- what with Aqua constantly reminding him of them- and hearing it from Lea didn’t make it any better. And yet, he was unable to get angry at his prisoner for it.

 

He wondered why that was the case, and pretty much got his answer as he glanced back at the redhead. Lea was glancing at him, his pretty emerald eyes meeting his, and if Riku were able to blush, he would be getting noticeably red then.

 

“Anyway, the others were meant to show me the castle, but, well.” Lea hid his smirk behind his hand. “I did slip away to come here.” He smiled more broadly then, “Why don’t you finish the tour?”

 

Turning his head to the other side, Riku snorted “What makes you think I’d do that?” he answered Lea’s question with one of his own.

 

Lea sighed, folding his arms. “Because if you don’t I might get bored and wander into places I shouldn’t,” he paused, thinking, “and… perhaps, it would do us both some good to get to know each other.” 

 

He left the offer there, not sure if Riku would consider it too confronting. Truthfully, he was interested in getting to the bottom of the castle and it’s enchantment - as well as Riku’s past. 

 

Why were they all stuck here, trapped in different forms? It interested Lea more than he dared to let on, and he would willingly spend time with the beastly Riku if it meant he could learn more. 

 

Riku grunted, not yet sure he agreed with the redhead. Turning back to Lea, he said "What about we do something the both of us will enjoy, then? You can ask the servants to show you around later," the beast glanced down, "We could play some board games, if you want. It's been ages since I played- you might have an idea why." he chuckled dryly. It was a bit difficult to play with furniture, and it got kinda boring after playing several times with the few who could. 

 

Lea grinned mischievously. "Well, if you feel like losing, why not?" He followed Riku through the castle, coming across an affronted and bristling Terra and Ventus on the way. The two seemed silently shocked when Riku simply explained they would be playing chess, and Lea watched them run off with an amused smirk. 

 

Just how often did Riku leave his room? Clearly the beast really did need to get out more. 

 

There was a studio in the north wing, and they spent most of the day there, checking the castle's board game collection. Lea was not surprised to learn that the beast was a bit of a sore loser, but it was amusing to see him worked up over the fact that Lea would win even when it was his first time playing. Riku couldn't deny that he had fun as well. It was the most fun he'd had in awhile. 

 

The servants had been bringing snacks for them all evening, so at the end of the day Riku simply saw Lea to his room, where they parted with an awkward good night; the notion that they had managed to get along still somewhat surreal, and Lea went to sleep still trying to understand the enchanted castle's secrets. 

 

* * *

 

Lea found himself in a beautiful garden. Or more accurately, a greenhouse. There was a somewhat... Bright, but foggy nature to his surroundings. He wondered for a moment where he was as he looked around and examined the exotic plants, when someone's voice interrupted him. 

 

"What are you doing here?" 

 

Lea turned to find a young man gazing at him over a row of ferns, looking at him with a confused expression. He couldn't have been older than 25, and had long, silver white hair. His clothes and his skin were just as pale; his aqua eyes the only dash of color you could see on his persona. He was quite beautiful.

 

The man kept looking at Lea, waiting for an answer of some sort.

 

Lea was spellbound for a moment. He felt strange, light-headed and dizzy. At first, the man’s question didn’t register as he struggled to take in his surroundings. After a moment of dazed confusion, he replied. 

 

“That’s.. a really good question.” Lea paused, finding himself gazing at the man. He was, for lack of a better word, gorgeous. It was hard to look away. “Where am I, exactly?” Lea scratched his hair awkwardly. 

 

After a few more moments, something began to nag at his memories. The man was familiar, so familiar. But like trying to catch smoke, Lea couldn’t grasp the thought. 

 

The silver haired man simply frowned. "That's... Weird..." He muttered to himself. He noticed Lea didn't seem to recognize him, and he seemed kinda out of it too. The question was how he'd managed to sneak in to his dreamscape. 

 

Riku was used to these kinds of 'dreams'. The curse forced him to remain trapped in the castle even in his sleep; the only difference being that the dream showed him the castle in its usual glory, and Riku didn't appear to be a beast. The downside? The place was always empty and unchanging. Stagnant. 

 

"This is a dream," he finally replied to Lea's question, rounding the plants to walk towards the taller man. "Though I guess you could say, in truth, that it's a curse. I find it intriguing that you're here, Lea." 

 

Lea raised an eyebrow, but was somehow unsurprised the man knew his name. He realized, perhaps, it was because it was a dream that everything felt so... off; yet he was sure he’d never had such a vivid one before. 

 

“Well, that explains some things,” Lea replied, glancing around before looking back at the man. “It wouldn’t be the first time I've dreamed of beautiful men. Although, usually we’re not just talking…” Lea met teal eyes with a smirk, but his expression changed quickly. It was then, as he watched a red blush cross the man's face, the he realised that he knew those eyes, his heart thumping with a very real pang. 

 

“Riku?” 

 

Lea could see the man virtually bristle at the mention of his name. "Yes," he replied, looking away with a frown, unable to avoid blushing. Was Lea...? Had he been implying what Riku thought he was? Riku was... A bit shocked to figure out Lea liked men. Though he wasn't sure why the discovery made him so nervous.

 

Riku pushed his long hair behind one ear, as he shyly glanced back at the redhead. "So..." He started awkwardly "You have no idea about how you ended up here?" In truth... Riku didn't have any complaints. Even with the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, he was somewhat glad... It was always so lonely. 

 

Lea’s eyebrows raised higher. Riku, dream Riku, was nothing like he had imagined. He was awkward and of average height - yet also ethereally beautiful. It was hard to imagine him as the beast - even his temper seemed less explosive than the Riku he knew.

 

“I just went to sleep, like always.” Lea shrugged, looking around more. He wondered if it was because the castle was enchanted. It has been easy to figure out, even if no one seemed to be able to talk about it. Lea cocked his head, shooting Riku a knowing look. 

 

“Can I ask you something?” 

 

“Hmm…” Riku hummed. He seemed to have recovered from his earlier surprise. He crossed his arms stubbornly. “You may ask.” he said “That doesn’t mean I will answer all your questions. But by all means.”

 

Not like Riku wanted to be particularly difficult, but…  there were still things Lea couldn’t know “Come,” he said to the redhead, pointing with his head towards a nearby bench. Riku sat on it, waiting for Lea “I figure it would be best, rather than just standing around.”

 

Lea’s eye’s followed Riku, taking in his muscular frame. He was fit, perhaps a side effect of the enchantment - walking around on all fours was sure to build strength. Lea still wasn’t sure how to approach him - he looked human, but his attitude still seemed dangerous. 

 

Then again, they were in a dream. They probably wouldn’t even remember it in the morning, if it was even real.

 

Lea sat beside him. “Why is this castle enchanted? Is there a way to break it, do you know? …can I help?” 

 

Riku remained quiet for a few moments. He had expected Lea to ask about the curse, but he hadn’t expected him to offer his help. Could he help…? Riku wondered. He’d had a reason to try to keep Kairi in the castle, but when he thought about it… 

 

After the pause, Riku sighed, turning towards Lea “Yes, there’s a way to break it.” he said “But I can’t give you any details. I risk the enchantment becoming unbreakable if I do.” he paused again, in thought “I honestly don’t know if you can help, but I… appreciate it.”

 

Lea glanced at Riku, frowning slightly. It seemed like things were more complicated than he’d imagined, and Riku looked as though he didn’t really believe what he was saying. Perhaps Aqua had been right. Riku really was a prisoner. 

 

Lea sighed, making to respond - when suddenly a loud voice cut through his line of thought. 

 

“Lea!” He woke with a start, body covered in sweat, eyes heavy. He felt like he hadn’t slept at all, his head foggy as the memories of his dream slipped away. What had he been dreaming of again? 

 

He sat up, blinking in the sunlight streaming through his window. Ven’s voice came again. 

 

“Lea, did you want breakfast?” 

 

Rubbing his eyes, he sighed, listening to the sound of his stomach turn. Food was the last thing on his mind. 


	3. Chapter 3

Riku stirred on his bed, opening his eyes slowly. The dream he had been sharing with Lea had been suddenly broken, which woke him up. In the dream- where nothing seemed tangible, where his appearance was not that of a beast - his walls crumbled. But now that he was awake, he couldn’t help but worry. What would Lea think of it all? 

 

Shaking his head and his fur, Riku sat up in his bed. There was always a chance Lea wouldn’t remember everything, or maybe nothing at all.

 

He had initially planned on avoiding the redhead, but the dream and his conversation with Lea had stirred something in him. With a grumble, he stepped out of his quarters in search of Lea.

 

* * *

  
  
  


Lea had been feeling tired all morning, groggily eating his porridge in silence as Ven chattered on. Since his arrival in the castle, Aqua had been making use of his humanness to help clean up. The wing he stayed in was starting to look less dusty and ignored - and Lea was happy to have something to do. Yet today - he wasn’t sure he’d have the energy. 

 

It was as he handed his bowl to an enchanted bucket to be cleaned that he heard the familiar sound of clawed steps behind him. Riku’s sudden appearance caught him by surprise - he rarely saw him on his side of the castle. 

 

“Mornin’” Lea said as he turned to him, “Hate to say it, but I don’t feel up to chess today…” he added with a yawn, assuming Riku was there to ask for his company again. “I mean, unless you want an easy win,” he smirked. 

 

Riku frowned. Lea looked tired indeed, but... He didn't seem any different, other than that. "No..." He said, shaking his head "I just wanted to check up on you..." He paused. He still wasn't sure if Lea remembered anything at all, so he decided to tread carefully "You look tired... Did you sleep badly?" 

 

There was a possibility he had not rested well because of the dream. It could also be that it took a lot out of Lea to just be in the dreamscape. But Lea didn't seem to be doing it voluntarily... Or could his tiredness be something else entirely? "Are they feeding you well?" He asked, eyeing Lea's slender, topless frame.

 

Lea followed Riku’s gaze to his own body, where, despite his lean body, his hips bones still protruded slightly against his skin. Feeling embarrassed, Lea crossed his arms protectively. 

 

“Yes, they give me more than I can eat… i’m just particularly...” he coughed. “I’m just built this way.” he finished with a mutter, sending Riku a reproachful gaze, suddenly aware of the speckles of freckles across his shoulders and the paleness of his skin. 

 

Somehow, being around the enchanted furniture was much less objectifying than Riku’s beastly teal gaze. 

 

“Anyway, I didn’t sleep well. This castle is giving me nightmares, I’d say.” He pouted.

 

“Oh…” Riku exclaimed, clearing his throat. “I see,” It was obvious that Lea didn’t remember the dream. He felt relieved, since he wouldn’t have to deal with it, but at the same time he also felt a bit sad. He wondered if it would happen again.

 

“Well” Riku said after a brief pause “Maybe you should rest more today, I’ll let Aqua know. You know you can ask the servants if you need anything,” and with that, he made to leave. 

 

Lea watched as the Beast turned to leave, surprised his own attitude hadn’t angered him. Lea bit his lip, thinking on Aqua’s words.

 

_ ‘He’s as much a prisoner as you are.’ _

 

“Wait.” Lea called, pacing after Riku’s retreating frame. “I’ll get changed, and you can show me around more.”

 

Riku seemed to perk up at the sound of Lea’s voice. He turned around with a curious gaze “Shouldn’t you rest instead?” he asked, ears down in a shy manner. Somehow, it felt like it was his fault that Lea was tired, but he couldn’t help feeling glad that he’d gone after him.

 

Having gotten distracted, Riku noticed that he was staring at Lea. Clearing his throat, he glanced away “I don’t mind whatever you want to do.”

 

Lea raised an eyebrow. Riku was being strangely amicable. The day before had been tense and awkward, the beast always seemed to have his walls up. Now, well, Lea felt like he could actually see some of the human coming out. 

 

“Well, this is some grand castle, right? Why not show me around the grounds?” He shrugged, crossing his arms and leaning onto one hip, “I promise not to run away.”  

 

“Hmm…” Riku hummed, thoughtful. He eyed Lea suspiciously for a moment, before sighing “All right…” he said. He figured that he could easily chase Lea down if it came to it. Not that he was fond of the idea, but if it happened, he figured he would. The thought of Lea leaving made his chest feel tight. 

 

“I’ll wait for you, then,” He said, sitting very much like a lion would. He watched Lea go, and then come back a few minutes later, fully dressed. He eyed him closely; it was cold outside, but Lea wasn’t too heavily dressed. He decided not to comment on it, however. 

 

Riku guided Lea through the castle, so they could exit to the garden. “There’s not a lot to see, though,” he commented as they walked “It is winter, after all…” 

 

They soon made it outside. The garden was… not exactly a nice view. Most of the plants had withered due to the cold, and even though that was the case, it was easy to tell that no one had tended the place in a while: the statues and fountains were covered in grime and creeper plants. There had been no snow recently either, so it left it all looking muddy and dull. 

 

Unavoidably, Riku was reminded of the dream, and the greenhouse that was on the west side of the grounds, now abandoned. He grunted, somewhat embarrassed to be showing Lea this… excuse of a garden. 

 

Lea hugged himself against the cold, but ignored it in favor of surveying the grounds. The gardens were a maze of sculpture, arches, and wilted plants. Hedges that had clearly not been tended to in years lined the paths, overgrown and frail. 

 

Glancing back, the castle towered over them, it’s frame blotting out the already minimal sun. It felt almost unnatural, and Lea caught himself standing closer to Riku and his fur coat. “Ok, it’s much colder than I’d thought,” Lea commented, but kept following Riku all the same. “You know, I bet this garden would be beautiful in the summer.”   
  
Riku eyed Lea with a raised brow. He figured he was standing close because he was cold, which somehow amused him. Lea was just… cute.    
  
“Hmm…” He hummed then, thinking about the redhead’s comment. “Well.. it used to be. Now it’s just…” he gesticulated with one hand, as if saying,’nothing more than you can already see’. “Even in summer, it’s still.. a mess…”   
  


Riku found himself thinking about getting the garden fixed again. It would do no good to do it until it was spring came, and… he wondered… Lea would already be gone by then, either way…    
  
Scratching the back of his neck, he stopped “Wouldn’t you like to see something else? this is honestly depressing.. besides,” he smirked a little “you look cold.”   
  


Lea felt his cheeks go red at Riku’s comment, unnerved by the toothy smirk he gave him. “I don’t have any other clothes” Lea murmured, “But anyway, maybe we should go back” he agreed, sighing. It was hard to find ways to talk to Riku at all. He had to keep the conversation up. 

 

“You know, I could help clean up the garden, if i’m going to stay.” 

 

Riku couldn’t help but chuckle at Lea’s embarrassed blush, but managed to stop himself short, clearing his throat. He remained quiet for a moment, thinking “You are free to do as you please” he said, then added quickly “as long as it is within the castle grounds and doesn’t involve the west wing.”

 

He shot Lea an apologetic glance. He knew what was like to feel trapped, but rather than dwell longer on it, he decided to address Lea’s first remark “Furthermore, I’m… sorry that we haven’t provided you with more clothes…” he said awkwardly. “I’m sure there’s something in the castle you’ll be able to wear. I’ll ask Aqua about it.”

 

Riku led them inside, to a room Lea hadn't seen before. This one was a bit bigger, and the fireplace was bigger as well. Lea was not surprised to find it already burning as they got in. 

 

Riku made his way to the fireplace, comfortably lying on the carpeted floor in front of it. He invited Lea to come closer as well, some servants quickly bringing a blanket and hot beverage for him.

 

“I like spending time here sometimes…” Riku said with his eyes closed, resting his head and paws over a huge pillow.

 

Lea hesitated at the doorway, watching as Riku lay down. His movement was almost feline, his tail curling around his legs as he pulled the pillow to him, ears back against his head in what was no doubt contentment. 

 

Lea couldn’t deny it, he was kinda… cute. 

 

Coughing with embarrassment, he edged forward. “Um, I might sit here, if that’s ok?” he pointing to one the the nearby chairs, taking his place before Riku would reply. He eyed the fluffy outline of Riku’s white mane against the glow of the fire. He wondered what it would be like to touch it. 

 

“You um.. Riku. I’ve been meaning to ask, how old are you?” He asked casually, wrapping the blanket one of the servant’s handed him around his shivering shoulders. 

 

Riku lazily turned towards Lea. He looked at him for a moment before averting his gaze "I'm... Almost 25" he said, scratching his head. Remembering his age was just a reminder of how little time he had left to break the curse. But he didn't want to be sulky around Lea. 

 

Looking up again, Riku asked "and you? How old are you Lea?" He hummed "let me guess, you're like, 19? 20?"

 

“…20, good guess,” Lea replied, bringing his feet up to the couch. “I kinda thought you were older than, well, anyway…” he scratched his head awkwardly, avoiding Riku’s eye. His beastly appearance and husky voice made it hard to discern his age. 

“You know, most people think i’m younger,” Lea started, rubbing his cold feet absently. “Because i’m not married, you know? They’re always surprised…” he went silent. It was the first time he’d really spoken about himself since arriving at the castle. Even the servants had only heard his name. 

 

Lea hadn’t wanted to think about his life outside of the last week. 

 

Riku hummed, understanding. He figured it was because Lea didn’t like women that he hadn’t married anyone. He didn’t comment on it though, since… Lea didn’t remember the dream, and Riku wasn’t supposed to know that. Instead, he decided to play dumb.

 

“Well… I’ve nothing much to say for myself, clearly” he chuckled and scratched his head awkwardly. “Is there a reason why you haven’t married? you don’t really have to tell me, of course…”

 

Lea didn’t answer, he was too busy thinking of life back in the village. Kairi was bound to be home by now, and while he was sure she would be fine with Aerith and the others looking out for her - he couldn’t help but worry. There was always a chance the villagers would decide to harass her again. Lea couldn’t stand the thought.

 

“I’m not interested in those sorts of things. At least - not while I’m stuck in that village.” He chuckled, shrugging, “Although, I suppose I’m not stuck there anymore.” 

 

Riku’s ears went from perked curiosity to flat against his head. He could tell Lea missed the world outside. He wondered if he would be able to let him go. “I guess not…” he said “I doubt it’s any better being stuck here, huh…” 

 

He remained quiet then, thinking. What should he do? “Would you mind… staying here a bit longer?” Riku asked, voice low. “I know, ah… you’ve been forced to stay” he paused, conflicted “But I guess that’s my reason for asking.”

 

Lea looked up in surprise, Riku’s attitude catching him off guard. He seemed to have changed in the past week, his anger dying down - leaving just… sadness. Lea couldn’t find any other way to see it. Stripped of his snarling ferocity, Riku just seemed lonely. 

 

“I didn’t say anything about leaving, did I?” Lea asked nonchalantly, stretching out his arms with a yawn. “I’ll have to stay until at least spring, if you want me to help with that garden.” 

 

Riku visibly perked up at Lea’s words, even if it was obvious he was trying to hide it. “I guess… you’re right” he said, relaxing again. They remained quiet, listening to the sound of the wood burning in the fire. 

 

That evening, he convinced Lea to go earlier, since he still looked tired- and Riku still felt somewhat guilty. They parted ways outside Lea’s bedroom again, but it wasn't until a few hours later that Riku went to sleep himself.

 

* * *

  
  
  


He was in one of the hallways, the sunlight shining through the big windows. Everything was much like his usual dreams- the sun was always in the same position in the sky, there was no breeze- everything was quiet. Perhaps, it was because of this that it was easy for Riku to tell when Lea entered his dream. It was almost as if he could feel it.

 

He walked through the castle hurriedly, arriving soon in the dining room. He opened the door and, in fact, there was Lea, standing there and looking a bit dazed.

 

“Lea?” He called as he entered the room. 

 

Lea felt dizzy, as if he had suddenly moved at a rapid rate - like falling or being bucked from a runaway horse. The voice breaking through the haze centered him though, it was the final tug to pull him to his senses. 

 

He realized quickly that he knew where he was; he was dreaming, and the stunningly beautiful man in front of him was Riku. Breathing sharply as he made eye contact, memories of the last night flooded back to him. 

 

“Again?” he asked plainly, looking around himself quizzically, before turning back to Riku. “I forgot. Oops,” a smile twitched on his lips. “You played dumb.” 

 

Riku was trying not to look flustered and failing "Yes see, well... I couldn't talk to you about something you didn't remember," he said, nervously pushing his hair behind his ear as he'd done before. "But you remember now..." He added quietly, wondering why that was the case.

 

Riku shrugged then "It's strange. I wish I knew why this was happening..." He drifted off, looking at Lea's freckled face, and vaguely remembering he had freckles on his shoulders and chest as well. In the dream, he was less afraid to let his gaze linger on the cute redhead. 

 

"Seems like you're stuck with me, even when you're not awake, huh?" Riku muttered, stepping closer. "I bet you'll get sick of me pretty soon" he teased.

 

Lea found himself rubbing the back of his neck bashfully, trying and failing not to look Riku up and down with interest. The night earlier, he’d foolishly flirted with him, thinking it was just a dream of no consequence. He realized now that he’d only given himself away. And yet, Riku hadn’t tossed him out of the castle. 

 

What did that mean? Did Riku take pity on him the way Lea took pity on him? - some kind of strange friendship formed on the basis that they were both… different. 

 

“Or you of me,” Lea commented, sighing. He could feel his cheeks heating up, even in the dream. “Anyway, what is this place? It was so foggy last time, I didn’t realise,” he looked around again, recognizing the dining room. Only it seemed brighter, newer. “This is the castle, right?” 

 

Riku pouted slightly "Yeah" he said, looking around as well "it is, as I remember it before- well," he didn't finish, but Lea had an idea as to what he was referring to. "Whenever I sleep, I always find myself here. I know it's not real, but it feels too vivid for a dream, doesn't it?" He asked Lea with a small smile "I figured out soon enough that it was part of the enchantment" he remained quiet for a moment, thoughtful "though there's usually no one else here."

 

Riku looked back at Lea. He lifted his hand slowly, touching Lea's arm with his fingers, as if he doubted for a moment he was real. 

 

Lea shivered as Riku’s finger’s graced his skin, the fine hairs on his arm standing up at the touch. He glanced back slightly, pulling away on instinct. 

 

“Trust me, I’m very real, and very here.” He smiled, rubbing his arm where Riku’s fingers had been. “So, if this is your dream, why am I here?” He frowned slightly, not quite sure he liked the possibilities. Did this mean he was becoming enchanted, too? Would he wake up as a piece of furniture? 

 

Riku retrieved his hand quickly, surprised. He hadn’t been thinking about what he’d been doing. “I’m sorry” he apologized, turning away. 

 

There was silence as Riku thought “I’m not sure myself. I’ve been wondering the same. It’s not like it’s happened before. But also, it’s not like anyone else has stayed in the castle as long as you” he turned back to Lea “Strangers, I mean.”

 

Riku stepped away from Lea, looking at a huge painting hanging from one of the walls “You asked before… if you could help.” He was quiet for a longer time. He wanted to tell Lea. About the curse, and about the castle and… he sighed “There’s no time” he said, still not looking at the redhead. “At any rate, I might not be able to break it. And everyone… will stay trapped as they are.”

 

Lea frowned, gazing at Riku, before glancing down at where he had touched him. It had felt warm, and real. He paused, thinking about Riku’s comment as they had sat beside the fireplace.

 

“I feel like I’m here… because you want me to be,” he said, looking back up with a reserved smile. “And, you wouldn’t want me here unless I could help or something, right?” He walked up to stand beside him, “Maybe you should tell me this when I’m awake, so I can remember. I can’t help if you don’t try and befriend the real me.” Lea sighed, ruffling his hair. “’cause I don’t think I really count.” 

 

Riku looked up at Lea, a frown on his face. He didn't say anything for a moment, but the redhead could see his eyes starting to water before he turned away again. 

 

"Lea, I can't openly talk to you about the curse when you're awake." A pause "I'm trying" he said with a choked voice, then abruptly turned towards Lea again, anger written all over his face "I'm already trying to befriend you! Are you so petty that you only care when I look like this?"

 

Riku's eyes blazed, and in that moment, Lea recalled their first meeting, and the anger of his eyes in the dungeon. The image around him started to distort, the castle shifting and changing, Riku's image also becoming blurry. Lea was pulled out of the dream, waking with a start.


	4. Chapter 4

Lea sat up in bed, his head and chest aching. For a moment, he could just grasp at his dream and the image of someone crying. It disappeared quickly, though, and he was left with an awful feeling of loneliness in the pit of his stomach. 

 

He got changed, noting that the sun had barely lifted over the mountains. It was early, and the castle was deathly quiet. Wandering down the halls to the kitchens and dining room, Lea tried to push the dizzy feeling of deja vu out of his mind. 

 

“Good morning,” he mumbled to the enchanted pots and pans, rubbing his eyes wearily. 

 

It was strange, but even as he watched his food magic itself into being, the kitchenware dancing around the room; all Lea could wonder about was Riku. 

 

Riku had woke up with a sharp breath. His heart has thumping in his chest, and he had to wait a moment to calm down. He remembered the dream clearly, but his anger was fading fast, washed away by sadness. He'd thought about it too, that  maybe... maybe Lea could help. But he couldn't help but feel hopeless now. 

 

After lingering in his bed for god knows how long, Riku finally decided to get up and go look for Lea.

 

He went to Lea's room first, but couldn't find him there. His next best guess would've been the kitchen, and so he made his way through the castle. As he arrived, he opened the door unceremoniously, somewhat relieved to find Lea there. They looked at each other for a moment, and Riku approached him slowly. 

 

He didn't look at Lea at first, not sure how to feel. As the morning had gone by, Riku came to realize he cared about Lea more than he'd initially thought. And he wasn't sure what would happen, but he knew he needed to talk to him.

 

"Lea.” He said, slowly "I... I'd like to ask you something, if I may." He looked up at him then "Tell me, do you... Do you care about me? About... The people in the castle?"

 

Lea had noticed Riku’s cautious entrance, but hadn’t expected anything like what he’d just been asked. His mind buzzed with white noise for a moment, slightly shocked to hear his own answer. 

 

“I - I do.” Lea replied, his throat felt constricted, and he cleared it quickly before continuing. “I mean, I don’t wish any of you any ill will…” His cheeks burned red, and he wondered why he was so embarrassed. 

 

“I mean-” he tugged at his messy hair, searching for his words. “You know, asking me such things in the morning is a bad idea.” 

 

Riku seemed to relax then, a small sigh escaping him. “I’m sorry,” he apologized, looking at Lea’s flushed face. “Also, I’m…” He paused, feeling embarrassed himself. “I’m sorry about what I said in the dream. I know you don’t remember now, but you were right, and… I’m sorry…”

 

He paced away, then back. Riku didn’t know how to explain everything to Lea. He wasn’t good at such things, and he was still afraid to talk about the enchantment. What if Lea was right? What if…if… 

 

Lea stood. “What dream?” He asked almost immediately, the words falling from his mouth before he had a chance to think. It seemed strange to him that someone like Riku would joke about such things.

 

“What was I right about?” Lea asked, looking Riku in the eye. Behind him, he noticed the familiar frame of Aqua peaking around the door. 

 

Riku avoided looking at Lea for a moment, still unsure “The past two nights we… shared a dream,” he started. It was awkward to explain this to him, when it sounded so silly when he said it. 

 

“Only you… don’t remember it after waking up. We were talking and I got upset. You said-” he paused trying to ignore the pang of sadness in his chest, “you said I should try to talk to you about the dreams when you’re awake.”

 

Riku finally looked up at Lea, waiting for his reaction.

 

Lea could feel his mouth hanging open slightly, head thudding with disbelief. He would have laughed if it weren’t for how serious Riku sounded - and compared to the rest of the castle, the absurdity of it was almost believable.  

 

“Well… it sure does sound like something I would say,” he said, biting his lip as he thought. He had woken up feeling sad, listless. What if Riku was right, then..

 

“I think, maybe I remember something?” He thought of the person crying, still unable to recall their face. “That’s strange though, if it’s true. My dreams.. well, It would be awkward for you to share the usual with me,” he chuckled. 

 

Riku couldn’t help but snort in an annoyed way, and he smirked knowingly at Lea.

 

“Something tells me you’ll regret saying that later.” he said, then cleared his throat. Well, at least their mood seemed to have lightened. Why was it that Lea could change his mood so easily?

 

“Well… uh, what did you remember?” Riku asked, curious. “You said you remembered something from the dream?”

 

Lea frowned, sitting back to lean on the table. He wasn’t sure he wanted to tell Riku what he remembered - that he thought he’d seen him crying. 

 

“I, well, I think I remember someone crying, and waking up sad, that’s all.” He shrugged dismissively. “I’m.. not sure, though. It might have been a different dream,” he admitted, glancing up for Riku’s reaction. 

 

Riku looked away again, conflicted. Of all the things, Lea had to remember that. "It... I don't think it was a different dream" he muttered, his ears down with sadness "As I mentioned before, I had gotten upset." 

 

Riku sighed. He felt nervous. Not knowing what Lea thought of it all, even the possibility of him wanting to go back. Was this how it was like, dealing with relationships? He took a deep breath, readying himself to speak.

 

"Lea I... I like you. You're... A nice person. But I don't know what having... A friend is like" he grimaced, clearly having trouble to speak his mind "And I'm afraid you won't feel the same."

 

Once again Lea’s cheeks burned red. He’d never had anyone talk to him like that, and he honestly wasn’t sure how to take it. Riku, with his downturned ears and pained voice only made Lea feel worse. Whatever was going on, it seemed the beast - that Riku- really did want to be his friend. 

 

“I… I’ll be your friend,” he said cautiously. He had never thought he’d be saying such things, even a week earlier. He paused, thinking. “I guess if I’m your friend, we have to be honest with each other, right?” 

 

Riku blinked at Lea. He was glad that the redhead was willing to befriend him, but in truth, the concept of ‘honesty’ made him kind of nervous. Not that he was worried about what Lea had to say, exactly; he was more worried about having to answer Lea’s questions.

 

“Uhm…” Riku hesitated for a moment “All… alright, I guess… I’ll do my best…” he said, still not all that convinced, but with his attention on Lea.

 

Lea breathed out, a smile growing on his face. He could see Aqua behind the door basically dancing with delight. “Well, for one, you need a shower. Or a bath or something.” Lea started, hands on his hips “Not to mention new clothes that actually fit you.” 

 

Lea couldn’t help but get a little delight out of voicing his frustrations. 

 

“And this whole place has so much dust I don’t know how you breathe. If you want me, or anyone else to stay here and live, we have to clean up.” 

 

Riku deflated considerably at that "I do bathe," he said with a defensive pout. "But all right. Whatever." He conceded with a grumpy voice, and continued. "I don't see why I need different clothes though. There's no point. And- I'm not doing any cleaning. The servants can do that" the beast finished, crossing his arms stubbornly. He squinted his eyes in a challenging manner. 

 

Lea chuckled, grinning as he tried to resist laughing, “Alright, alright. But seriously, you must have more clothes around here. Show me.” He grabbed Riku’s paw, pulling him towards the door. “Aqua, do you think you could find someone around here that can make pants for this guy?”

 

The chair was clearly beside herself. “I - I do.” 

 

“Send them to my room” he smiled, continuing to tug Riku along. “You know, you’ll feel better if you have nice things to wear and if your home is clean,” he commented, “trust me.” 

 

Riku sighed, "I don't want nice things to wear," he said stubbornly, but tagged along with Lea either way. He secretly liked the warmth of his fingers, but it was not enough to settle his nerves "I don't see the point, when I look like this." He paused when Lea didn't reply, grumbling, “Where are we going, anyway?”

 

“We’re going to my room, seeing as I’m not allowed near yours.” 

 

Lea then rolled his eyes, gazing at Riku and his grumpy pout. “And, you’ll feel better if you actually have something nice to wear. Clothes make all the difference.” He tugged at Riku’s fraying capelet. “This thing has to go, you’re always hiding behind it.”  

 

It felt nice to be able to pick on Riku, not because he disliked him, but it gave him more insight into his personality when he wasn’t growling, snarling or yelling. And, unlike in the village, Riku didn’t seemed off put by his interest in more… feminine things, like clothing, and gardens, and hygiene. 

 

Riku grumbled some, but that was as far as his protests got. He still wasn’t a hundred percent convinced, but had no further reason to oppose the redhead. He actually liked the attention, and had to admit that Lea was cute when he was excited. 

 

They soon got to Lea’s room. Riku had never been inside before, and there was a weird feeling of being in the only space that was Lea’s own. He stood awkwardly in the room “Don’t tell me… will you be picking what I’ll wear? are you getting us matching outfits?” he joked awkwardly.

 

Lea grinned, crossing his arms as he turned to Riku. “So you do have a sense of humor,” he replied. He walked up to him and tugged at the cape, standing on his tiptoes to reach the clasps on Riku’s shoulders. They came off easily, and the fabric dropped to the floor. 

 

“Here’s your tailor.” Lea noted as a bouncing, animated sewing box entered the room. He pulled it to the side, whispering coyly. He wanted to make Riku a proper vest, and new pants, too. Maybe from a velvet yellow gold material that would go well with his white fur. 

He stood back, watching as the tailor somehow magicked up fabric and began to cut and measure it. “Don’t worry,” Lea teased, “I’m sure he knows what he’s doing.” 

 

Riku couldn’t help but stare at Lea as he came closer to remove his cape. He ignored the fluttering in his stomach though, in favor of raising an eyebrow at the redhead. “I’m sure he does” he replied, chuckling.

 

The tailor was surprisingly fast, working on a vest for Riku in the lapse of an hour or so. Riku looked at himself, surprised. He’d looked up at Lea to ask for his opinion, when the tailor started to tug at his pants. He recoiled, not expecting that, but the sewing box was awfully insistent. 

 

“All right, all right! I’ll do it myself” Riku said, shooing the box away. Without looking up, he sheepishly removed his own pants and waited for the tailor to continue with his work. 

 

“Uh, won’t you get some clothes for yourself as well?” Riku asked Lea as he stayed still, attempting to ignore how nervous he was.

 

Lea averted his eyes, not that there was much to see. Riku’s lower body was a mess of fur, his tail hiding much of him. He glanced back up, thinking. 

 

“I might… I mean, I don’t have much of a reason to wear fancy clothes.” he answered, averting his eyes shyly. Lea had always admired high fashion, but living in a small village meant he never had the resources to even dream of wearing such things.

 

"Why not?" Riku asked, genuinely confused. He couldn't see any problem with Lea getting new clothes. In fact, he thought Lea would suit them much better than himself "didn't you say before you didn't have many things to wear? You should get what you need since we're at it."

 

Riku glanced at Lea, noticing his shyness, though he didn't see what was there to be shy about. Unless it was his lack of pants what made him uncomfortable. Frowning at his own thoughts, Riku said "I bet you'd look good in anything" as his final statement.

 

Lea could feel his cheeks heating, and he turned away from Riku, folding his arms. “I suppose… I mean, when you're done.” He could feel himself pouting, somehow hearing a guy, beast or not, tell him he was attractive got to him. His heart fluttered widely. 

 

“You know, that stuff you said about the dream - did you-?” he turned back, only to pause. Riku’s clothes were done, now clad in a gold and white vest and matching pants, right down to a custom fit hole for his tail. 

 

"Did I..?" Riku prompted the redhead, unaware as to why he'd stopped. It was until a moment later that he realized he was staring at him. He shuffled nervously, feeling self conscious. 

 

"Uhm, so... How does it look?" He couldn't help but ask. In spite of everything, he guessed he still had some of his pride left. And maybe Lea had been right about feeling better with new clothes.

 

Lea grinned, walking around Riku to take in the detail. “It looks wonderful, the enchanted sewing box really knows his stuff!” He tugged at the hem, admiring the high quality. “It really suits you” he smiled. 

 

He had to admit, Riku looked almost charming in his new outfit, maybe even cute behind all the fur and teeth.

 

Riku gave him a shy smile in return. “Thank you” he said “For… for insisting on this too. I’m… glad you decided to stay.” He lifted a paw, but stopped himself when he realized what he was about to do. 

 

He remembered in the dream, how Lea had recoiled when he’d touched him. His paw hovered awkwardly in the air for a moment, before he plopped it on Lea’s head to ruffle his hair, completely messing his ponytail. “You’re cute.” he grinned.

 

Riku stepped back then “Well, if you’re going to get clothes, lets get on with it. I guess you can tell him what you want to get,” he said, pointing at the sewing box.

 

Lea shuddered under the weight of Riku’s paw, surprised by the sudden touch and words of appreciation. Perhaps it was Riku’s attempt to be friendly, and he tried his best not to think too much on it. Whatever had happened in their dream seemed to have endeared Riku to him more.

 

“I suppose so…” Lea replied, fixing his hair awkwardly. Somehow the thought of having new clothes was daunting - and he certainly didn’t want Riku in the room with him. 

 

“Uh, if I am, why don’t you go show the other’s your new clothes?” He asked, leading Riku to the door. “I’ll be out later, so go on.” He gently pushed him outside, and before the other could reply, he shut the door, leaving Riku alone in the hall. 

 

He felt as if Lea would have actually hit him in the face with the door. He hadn't even been given a chance to say anything. His brain was still processing this when he noticed Aqua's frame hiding behind the corner. Riku sighed, defeated, and went to sit in the middle of the hallway.

 

Noticing his somewhat mellow attitude, Aqua came closer to him. She didn't say anything, but they knew each other well enough. Riku could easily spot one of her questioning silences.

 

The beast simply shrugged one shoulder "I guess I'll wait here,” he said. Lea had said to show everyone else his clothes, but he really didn't care about it.

 

Aqua's armrest shifted, and she placed it on Riku's arm as she would a reassuring hand. "You have to be patient, Riku." 

 

Said man snorted "You know I've never been much for patience." 

 

"It'll pay off," was the last thing she said before turning around and leaving him to his thoughts. 

Riku stayed there, waiting for Lea to be done.

 

Lea was too busy having his clothes taken off him as the tailor went to work concocting whatever it was it had in mind. Lea hadn’t really had a chance for input. His old work tunic was tossed in the corner, and his pants not only discarded, but shredded. Apparently the tailor considered them some kind of abomination.

 

His dressing was much faster than Riku’s, and before he knew it he was done being pinned and sewed, and the tailor was stepping back to admire his work. Lea looked down too, before rushing to the mirror. 

 

“W-wow,” he said aloud to himself, hardly noticing the mess of his hair. He was adorned with a fine, silky white shirt, with a smart jacket over top - it’s rose-red colour somehow complimented his hair rather than clashed, with gold embroidery on it’s collar, and white leather trousers trimmed red to match. “I’m not sure I should wear this.” He muttered, more to himself than to anyone else.

 

For a moment, he imagined what the villagers would say if they saw him, dressed up in finery.

 

He took off the jacket, leaving it on his bed before exciting his room in a daze. He wasn’t meant to be wearing things like that, he wasn’t even meant to be in the castle. 

 

Riku looked up at the sudden noise of Lea exiting his room, startled, but noticed immediately something was wrong. "Lea?" He called as the redhead took off, the sewing box rattling angrily behind him, but nowhere near as fast. 

 

After that moment of confusion, Riku also went after Lea, catching up to him in a few leaps. He dashed in front of the redhead, as he didn't want to stop him bodily. "Lea" he said, confused and worried, "What's wrong?"

 

Lea met Riku’s gaze, had he been waiting outside his room? Maybe to see his outfit. It did nothing to help Lea’s temper. “I can’t do this.” He muttered, frowning down at the floor. “I can’t put on these fancy clothes and be waited on hand and handle by enchanted people and not think about who I really am!” His voice rose, echoing around the hallway. 

 

As he caught his breath, a rush of air and thump of weight landed on his head. It was the coat, hurled at him by the flustered tailor. 

 

Riku was stunned by Lea's answer, but was snapped out of it soon, by the tailor's intervention. He shooed the box away, slightly annoyed, and then turned back to Lea. He gingerly took the coat off his head as he searched for his eyes. 

 

"I..." Riku started, realizing that he really didn't know what to say. "I don't think... Anyone's expecting you to be something you're not," he said, clutching at the coat in his paws. He just couldn't understand why Lea was so upset about being cared for, so he didn't know how to take it. 

 

He also realized then that he didn't know much about who Lea really was. He'd never asked, in fear of upsetting him.

 

Riku feared Lea would miss the outside world, feared that he'd want to leave. 

 

But of course, who would want to stay trapped in a dusty old castle? 

 

Riku sighed and gently handed Lea the coat. He could feel a deep sadness in his chest at what he was  about to say, because somehow he knew that, if given a choice, Lea wouldn't stay. "If being here makes you that unhappy... You're free to go."

 

Riku didn't look up, not wanting to know what sort of emotion would be reflected on Lea's face at his words.

 

Lea stood, quiet. He could feel his heart thump in his chest from his outburst, cheeks red and head aching - How did he tell Riku that he wanted to stay? In the castle he saw as a cage, Lea saw as his haven, a dream come true, even. Perhaps it was the weight of guilt that made him feel so awful. 

 

“I don’t want to go back.” Lea replied, voice low. He paused for a moment in the silence that followed, sighing and folding the jacket over one arm. “Besides, leaving without learning more about you and this enchanted castle… it would be a mistake. I want to stay.” 

 

Riku looked up, not believing what he just heard. 

 

As he realized that yes, Lea wasn't leaving, he was overcome by emotion. "I... I thought you..." He started, but couldn't continue. He tried to ignore the knot in his throat and the stinging in his eyes, but was unable to. He looked down again, not wanting Lea to see him cry. He was so relieved and confused and worried at the same time, he couldn't even bring himself to thank the redhead. 

 

Lea sighed again, guilty to have worried Riku. It was surprising how quickly he’d taken to liking the beast. He looked at his jacket again, and pulled it on, then tugging out his ruined braid so that his hair tumbled out down his back. 

 

“Hey,” He flicked one of Riku’s drooping ears, “I’m not sure it suits me as well as yours does your own, but,” he waited for him to look up. 

 

Riku looked up slowly, feeling shy. 

 

Lea looked incredibly handsome in the new clothes. His long red hair tumbled down his back, curling in on his neck. The rose red jacket, like his hair, seemed to make his emerald eyes seem even brighter. 

 

Annoying as the damned box may be, he still did an amazing job. Riku would have to thank him later. 

 

"I don't know what your reasons are for denying it, but I think the clothes do suit you" he said in a shy voice, "you look good."

 

Riku stared at Lea for a moment, before averting his gaze, embarrassed. "And well" he said scratching the back of his head, "Thank you again... I'm happy that you'll stay..." 

 

Lea smiled, shrugging, “thank you as well. I appreciate you offering to let me leave, but honestly.” He shook his head. “I like it here quite a lot.”

 

Riku's tail swished happily, and without thinking, he took Lea's hand in paw. “Why don't we have the tailor make us some day clothes? I feel perhaps these trousers are too tight for everyday wear.”

 

Lea paused, considering the paw holding his hand, and further Riku's comment. The pants where a bit tight. 

 

“Ok. But not until we show off to the others.” He grinned coyly.

 

The day went fast from there, the other servants excited by the change in their master’s appearance. Lea could tell Riku was uncomfortable with the attention, but said nothing. He secretly thought the somber beast could use some socialization.

 

Upon heading to bed, Lea started to dream. Normal things, images of the town and his friends, his childhood. But, just as it had the nights before, he was suddenly tugged from his own conscious, and found himself standing confused and alone in a brightly lit library. 

 

He wasn't alone for long. As the previous nights, Riku had been able to sense Lea's presence, and had hurried to find him. 

 

Lea heard the door open and turned, only to see the silver haired beauty smiling brightly at him from the entrance. Riku walked up to him, his smile slowly fading as he neared, but it didn't disappear completely.

 

"Hey,” he greeted, somewhat sheepish, and waited to see if Lea remembered anything from the nights before.

 

Heart in his throat, Lea took a moment to reply. As always, the sight of Riku in his human form was enough to leave him breathless. As memories of their last encounters flooded his mind, Lea slowly smiled back, before pouting slightly as he took in the days events.

 

“Sorry about to today…” he sighed, avoiding Riku’s all too cute gaze. “You really told me about these dreams,” he chuckled, “I really didn’t know what to think.”

 

Riku shook his head, "it's ok..." He now understood what Aqua meant by telling him to be patient. There were still many things they didn't know about each other, and they'd have to learn to deal with each other as well. They only needed time. "I had fun" he shrugged, grinning at the redhead. 

 

Riku noticed Lea was wearing his new clothes, even in the dream, and couldn't help but look him up and down. "You really do look good," he said with a teasing smirk. He turned then, walking towards a couch set in the library. He half turned towards Lea as he went, indicating him to follow with a gesture; that teasing glint still in his eyes.

 

Riku sat in the couch "I'd like you to tell me more about you, if that's ok." He said as he waited for Lea to sit with him.

 

Lea bit his lip decidedly, suddenly nervous. Riku was surely opening up to him, and the more he did the more Lea grew attracted to his shy mannerisms and starkly contrasted bursts of arrogance. He followed him lightly, sitting across from him in an effort to not get too close. 

 

“Well, I’m not sure what there is for you to know that’s particularly interesting…” He paused, before sighing at Riku’s analyzing gaze. “I’m an orphan from the city, my guardians took Kairi and I in when we were young.” He shifted awkwardly in his chair. He was bad at talking about such things. “They moved us out here. Middle of nowhere. Far from everything, including most of the violence…” 

He stopped, wondering if that was enough. 

 

Riku frowned "I'm sorry to hear that..." He said. "If it means anything, I'm virtually an orphan as well..." He shifted on the couch, sitting more comfortably. "My parents sent me here when I was a child. Aqua and Terra are the closest thing I have to parental figures." He chuckled with a light shrug. 

 

Riku became more serious then, as he thought about what Lea had said. "It seems like you've had it rough... why did your parents decided to take you here?" He asked, admittedly curious. "I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to..."

 

Lea’s eyebrows raised in surprise; “You don’t know? About the war?” He thought for a moment but decided going into details was too tiring. “I don’t really understand it either, it’s been over for a few years now. But the cities, the fighting was the worst, so they brought us here.” 

 

Lea paused, thinking, “I guess being here was better, but, sometimes small towns and their small minded people can be just as bad.” He shrugged a shoulder, avoiding Riku’s gaze. “Then again, Kairi would tell you I’m a troublemaker, so I guess it serves me right?” He smiled at the irony. 

 

Riku was stunned into silence. For a moment, he looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but then he just remained quiet, a frown on his face. "I'd forgotten... About the war..." He said in a low voice, not looking at Lea, memories he'd pushed aside coming back to him.

 

How had he managed to forget about it? 

 

"One night... There was a commotion in the castle I used to live in with my parents. Mother came to my room, the servants woke me up and she told me to get ready. She was... Acting strangr. She seemed scared. I was sent away, traveling here in the middle of the night. I learned later that the night I'd been sent away, my father, the king, had been killed. That this had started a war..." 

 

He stopped for a moment, sighing. "I was just a kid then, and war never reached these parts. I never had much contact with the outside world." 

 

Lea gaped at Riku, pausing to let the words sink in. “That’s awful… I’m sorry.” So Riku was a prince? Not that he'd have those ties anymore, many of the royal family had been murdered, and a new government was taking control.

 

He frowned, tugging at his hair as he thought, “I guess we’re both stuck out here because of the war,” he murmured. “Not that I miss the city, you know, I just wish there was more to do.” 

 

He gazed at Riku for a moment, before smiling, “I suppose I got my wish after all, though. I got away from that town - and I got to meet you.” 

 

Riku looked up again, smiling shyly at him. They had had a rough start, but he truly liked the redhead "Yeah..." He said "I'm happy that I got to meet you as well." 

 

He stared at Lea for a moment. "You know," Riku started, "you said before that you didn't think talking to you in the dream counted, but..." He gazed away "It does to me. Cause I still remember after I wake up" he glanced back, smiling, "Will you come sit here?" 

 

Riku waited for Lea to sit on the couch with him. The redhead did, sitting almost an arm away from him. Riku moved closer, not thinking too much of it. "I like spending time with you," he admitted. 

 

Due to their height difference, Riku had to look up slightly to glance at the redhead. Head tilted to the side, his hair cascaded over his shoulder and his long earrings swung as he moved. 

 

"What do you think of... My non-dream self?" Riku asked with curiosity, his body slightly leaning towards Lea. 

 

Lea stared. How could he answer that, when all he could focus on was Riku’s very-beautiful-dream-self? 

 

He took a moment to collect himself, glancing away as his cheeks grew red. “I think.. well, I know what I think when I’m awake.” He paused, breathing in, “I wish I knew more about you - your likes and your dislikes. More than just that you hate the way you look.” 

 

“I just - the way you can talk to me so easily here. You should do the same when we’re awake.” He breathed out, glancing at Riku for his reaction. Last time he had spoken so boldly, Riku had started to cry. He had decided he never wanted to see him upset again. 

 

Riku pouted, but didn't back away "You can't really blame me, can you?" He said, as stubborn as usual, "This dream... This dream is so I won't forget. It's a constant reminder of how things should be, how contrasting the reality is."

 

He shifted closer to Lea still, but didn't look at his face "Are you sure you're not saying that now, just because you know how I really look?" Riku asked softly.

 

"Tell me the truth," was practically demanded as he looked up again, gazing into Lea's eyes "when you're awake, you don't seem to like me as much."

 

Lea frowned, not to be taken in by Riku’s brilliant teal eyes. He folded his arms, sighing. “I’d be… lying, to myself, if I said the way you look here doesn’t… if I said I didn’t think you were beautiful.” He could feel his cheeks burning red as he spoke. 

 

“But… when we’re in here, you talk to me, you’re willing to ask me things and be yourself… but I can tell that when you’re the beast, you’re always hiding, even when you’re there. That’s why I made you change clothes - so you wouldn’t be able to hide behind that cape anymore.” 

 

“I - I’d like to be your friend, I want to be,” He paused, as if forcing out the words. “But that can’t make up for how… frustrating this is. I can’t remember my time in here. It’s up to you to try. I - you captured my sister. And although I trust you now, it'll take more time for us to grow closer.” He glanced back at Riku, heart heavy. “I’m sorry, I know it isn’t what you wanted to hear.”  

 

Riku backed away, his head hung low. He remained quiet for a while, seemingly thoughtful. "I appreciate your honesty" he said at last, but didn't look up, going quiet again. It seemed like he wanted to say something else, but couldn't find the words. 

 

It wasn't until a few moments later that he spoke again, his voice shaking. "You know, this... This is frustrating for me too." Soon, it was not just his voice shaking, and Lea could tell he was crying again; although his hair hid his face from view. "Maybe it would be best if we didn't meet in the dream anymore."

 

Lea could feel something boil in his chest, cheeks red again. Riku didn’t understand at all, he didn’t understand how hard it was for him to sit there and admit he liked him - and not be able to do anything. What was he meant to say? To do? He couldn’t lie to him - tell him he liked the sulky, grumpy, beast as much as he liked his dream self. 

 

Lea stood, frowning and angry. “Maybe we shouldn’t. Maybe you’ll believe me if you actually try to talk to me outside of your little dream haven.” He hissed, frowning.

 

His voice broke, and his head ached, and the next thing Lea knew, he was lying in his bed - head thumping as he woke.


	5. Chapter 5

Riku woke with a groan, his heart still thumping in his chest. He was upset, more so knowing Lea wouldn't remember the dream. 

 

He stayed in his room all morning, wishing to be by himself. It wasn’t that he was upset about Lea liking his dream self more, it was to be expected.  Perhaps it was because it had only reaffirmed his self hate more. 

 

Who could ever learn to love a beast?

 

He was still sulking in his room when he heard a knock on the door, but didn't bother to answer. He already had an idea of who it was. 

 

"Riku..." Aqua's voice came in as she opened the door, "Are you going to stay here all day?" She asked, and wasn’t surprised when Riku didn't answer. "Lea's going to wonder why you're not coming to see him."

 

"Whatever. It doesn't matter." Riku finally replied, but still wouldn't look at her.

 

"Riku,” Aqua said, a bit more sternly, "what happened?" She couldn't help but be confused, as the day before the both of them seemed to be getting along well. 

 

The beast slowly turned towards her, finding himself eager to vent. He went on about the dreams, about how Lea wouldn't remember the next day. She listened to him, patiently waiting for him to finish. 

 

Aqua sighed. Riku was more upset than what she'd seen in a long time. "You know Lea is right," the beast recoiled at that, but she continued. "Riku, you need to talk to him."

 

He shook his head, stubborn "Whatever for?" He asked angrily. "He can leave this place, for all I care." 

 

Aqua's frame rattled with anger, and she stood. "You're being a brat!" She said sternly, "If you don't go out there, I'm bringing Lea in!" And with that, she left the room. 

 

Riku roared at the door, but calmed down soon enough. He paced in his room, thinking. He had no doubt Aqua would do as she said, and if there was something worse than having to confront Lea, it would be having to confront Lea in his room. 

 

Grumbling, he finally went out, in search of both Aqua and Lea.

 

* * *

 

 

Lea was helping Terra and Ven clean up the east wing, as the two of them had noticed his down mood and decided he needed something to do. They had enlisted the help of various castle servants, and somehow Lea had been talked into standing on Terra’s shoulders to help a duster reach the roof. 

 

He was glad he had opted to wear his plain day clothes, as the dust and cobwebs falling on him were no doubt going to mean he’d need a long bath. It was fascinating to watch years of dirt sweep away to reveal the beautiful paintings on the roof. 

 

Only, it was driving his allergies crazy. 

 

“G-guys…” Lea gasped as he resisted sneezing, his eyes itching and nose-tickling something fierce. Before he could warn them, though, the duster decided to turn it’s feathered body towards him, throwing dust onto his face. 

 

He sneezed. The resulting catastrophe happening just as Riku came around the corner to witness; Lea lost his footing, and Terra, in a fumbled attempt to catch them, fell too. 

 

They came crashing down, Lea landing on his back, only to meet Riku’s confused gaze. “Uh.. good afternoon?” He grinned awkwardly, back hurting.

 

Riku stared at the chaos for a moment before replying "Good... Good afternoon..." Everyone's attention turned to him as he spoke. He noticed and cleared his throat "working hard, I see... Uh..." He said awkwardly, scratching his head, "keep it up...?"

 

He looked down at Lea. Even with his watery eyes, red nose and dusty appearance, he still looked cute in Riku's eyes. He felt his stomach drop, his heart rising to his throat all at once, and he lost all his will to talk to the redhead about the dream.

 

If anything, he would much rather spend time huddled in front of the fire with him. 

 

"Would you..." Riku started. "Would you like to spend some time with me?" He asked, ears down in a shy way.

 

Lea sat up, pouting slyly at Riku. “Not even gonna offer to help me up?” He asked, drawing a gasp from one of the watching servants. He couldn’t keep up the act though, and chuckled, jumping up with a grin. “But really, maybe, I did promise I’d help clean up though…”

 

He turned to glance at the others, who quickly pretended not to be watching them talk. 

 

Riku fumbled for a moment, clearly flustered. "Uhm, sorry" he said, scratching his head again "I was a bit... Distracted. Anyway." He seemed to regain his composure then. "I mean... You're free to do as you please. But it would make me happy if you joined me..."

 

"Yeah, don't worry about us" Terra chirped in, "We can handle this stuff ourselves, right guys?" He asked and received an effusive affirmative in response from the rest of the servants.

 

Riku chuckled lightly smiling at the servants. "Well, what do you say?" He asked, looking at Lea again. 

 

“Uh huuuuh.” Lea raised an eyebrow, glancing back at Riku with a questioning smile. “Why do I feel like I’m being ganged up on?” he asked, crossing his arms, but deciding to relent all the same. 

 

“What do you have in mind, fluffy?” Lea wondered as he walked to Riku’s side. The beast looked extra poofy - and only for a moment did he consider if he was taking the teasing to far. He really couldn’t help himself - watching the shy beast trying to be the master of anyone was enough to make him grin.

 

"W-what?" Riku spurted, taken off guard. "That's a terrible pet name. Why don't you try something nicer next time like, Lord Furry," he said, and pushed Lea away playfully. 

 

"You should clean yourself first, Mr. Duster Head" Riku said before finally starting to walk away, hoping Lea would follow after him.

 

Lea gaped after Riku, rubbing his shoulder as he watched him lumber away. Grinning a little, he jogged after him, not letting him have the last word. “I'm sticking to fluffy.” He chuckled.

 

“And hah… yes, I should.” He wiped at his nose, only to spurn more sneezing. When the attack was over, he glanced back to Riku with a cautious gaze. Aqua had warned him that Riku had woken in a bad mood, but it seemed his temper had already subsided.

 

“Joking aside, what did you want to do?” 

 

“What did you enjoy doing before you came here?” Riku wondered in response. The words Lea had last said to him in his dream still weighed heavily in his mind. How straightforward did he need to be to gain the redhead’s favor?

 

“I was thinking maybe we could do something you wanted to do. And then we could have dinner together, if that’s ok with you.”

 

Lea didn’t reply straight away, biting his lip and avoiding Riku’s eye. “I liked to go horse riding with Kairi, and swimming in the stream near the town. Or, even just reading. I don’t know. I guess I never really thought about it before.” 

 

He shrugged, looking back up at Riku, “I suppose I like exploring places. Is there anywhere in the castle you could show me? A haunted basement?” he grinned jokingly.

 

"Mmh, too bad it's too cold to go swimming." Riku commented with a chuckle. "But this place is pretty big. We might find something interesting."

 

* * *

  
  
  


As Riku had planned, they spent the rest of the day together. He still felt bad about the dream, more than anything because the way they'd parted, and kept wondering if he'd see Lea in his dreams again. 

 

To his dismay, he was alone in his dreamscape that night, a familiar loneliness settling in. As the days turned into weeks with still no sign of Lea at night, Riku found himself evermore drawn to him in the day. 

 

Riku tried to be patient as Aqua had said, and did his best to show Lea his good side, despite wishing things would move faster. The rose wouldn't slow it's wilting for him. 

 

Before either of them had a chance to notice, a month had already passed. Riku had come to enjoy his days in the castle accompanied by the redhead. Even the servants could noticed the change in his behavior, and the whole castle had a different vibe from the first time Lea had entered. 

 

That morning, it was particularly cold. It had been snowing all night and a white coat could be seen covering everything outside. Riku came down to the kitchen, and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he saw Lea already there, wrapped in a blanket. "Good morning" he greeted.

 

Lea looked up, smiling at Riku as he entered the kitchen. He had come to recognise the toothy, mildly terrifying expression on Riku’s cat-like face as a grin, one that was beginning to grow on him. 

 

“Good morning for you maybe,” Lea yawned, pulling his blanket further around him, and eyeing Riku’s fur, “But for those of us not covered in fur, it’s freezing.” He made a point to shiver dramatically. 

 

Riku chuckled "Oh, that's too bad," he said in a mocking tone, sitting at the table as well as they waited for breakfast. "I'd thought maybe we could go outside and play in the snow," he leaned towards Lea with a smile, "but I suppose we could also cuddle together in front of the fire?" he wondered innocently. 

 

In the past few weeks, as they had grown used to each other they'd also gotten used to their back and forth teasing, which unavoidably happened often. It tended to be started by Lea, but this also had brought out Riku's playful side. 

 

Lea raised a coy eyebrow, but didn’t answer immediately, opting to pour himself some of the freshly made porridge into his bowl. He gulped down a few spoonfuls before glancing back up at Riku. “Cuddling you sounds dangerous - but I’ll settle for a hug?” He pouted mockingly, before grinning and going back to his food. 

 

“But if I had to be honest, a chance to throw balls of freezing snow at you sounds like fun. Lets do it.” 

 

Riku pouted slightly “I am but a harmless beast” He said, getting some porridge for himself. He had taken a liking to eating in the kitchens with Lea. 

 

“But all right. I’ll take the hug” he chuckled. He figured they’d end up in front of the fire after playing outside, in any case.

 

Both finished their breakfast, and Riku waited for Lea to change and he gathered a fluffy cape to cover himself from the cold. Outside, the garden was completely covered in snow, and Riku could see their breath in the air as they exhaled. 

 

“It is pretty cold, huh?” He commented, turning towards Lea “So? do you want to set up rules for our play?”

 

Lea had put on a thick coat he found in the dresser, but even so, his cheeks and nose had gone pink in the cold. Not that he would let it get to him. 

 

“Rules?” he asked, tilting his head with a smirk and backing away from Riku. “What rules?” with a swoop, he scooped up a ball of snow and pummelled it to towards Riku’s head.

 

Riku barely managed to dodge in time, but after the surprise his expression turned to a determined one. 

 

Before Lea could attack him again, he jumped to the side, showing more agility that one would expect from looking at him. He prepared his own snow projectile, and was about to throw it when he was hit by enemy fire, square on the face. He dusted off the snow as he heard Lea's surprised laughter. 

 

With a growl, he set to throw snow at Lea, one ball after the other. Soon enough, he was laughing together with the redhead.

 

Lea gained much satisfaction from peppering Riku’s fine white coat with snow. He blended in remarkably well, but it didn’t make him immune to his aim. 

 

Both of them damp from snow, they soon tired, Lea the first to surrender as he flopped onto the ground. “I give up!” he announced, huffing and short of breath from dodging the boulder sized snow balls Riku could make.

 

Riku flopped down next to him, laughing as well "You have good aim," he said, sighing as he winded down. He could feel the cold seeping through his fur, even if it somewhat protected him from the dampness. They stayed there a few more moments, and then Riku slowly got up again.

 

"We should head back inside." he said. "We're all wet now. I wouldn't want you getting sick." he offered Lea a hand, smiling gently at him. The redhead looked cute with his cold-red nose and cheeks.

 

“Yea,” Lea agreed, taking Riku’s paw. They walked back to the castle, and he wondered if he could get soup for lunch. It was one of those days where he needed something hot enough to burn. 

 

“Chilly,” he shivered once they were inside, sneezing from the cold. “I’ve never been very good with the cold. Usually hide inside - today was the first day since I was a kid that I played in the snow.” He rubbed his nose, turning to chuckle at Riku shaking the damp off. “I feel like.. we should toast marshmallows by a fire or something.” 

 

"Yeah, we should do that." Riku said as he finished shaking off the water. He sent Lea off to change his clothes as he went to the kitchen to get food. They met up again in the study with the big fireplace, Riku carrying sweets with him. 

 

"Hey," he greeted Lea, sitting in front of the fire "sit with me?" The servants had already brought blankets for them, wrapping the redhead in one before he had a chance to protest. Riku chuckled at the bundled up Lea. "You won't be able to hug me like that."

 

Lea rolled his eyes, brushing off Riku’s teasing, “Who said I would be the one doing the hugging?” He replied, smiling back as he sat down beside him.

 

He would never believe Riku would really hug him - it seemed much too intimate for someone as closed off as him. He did wonder how it would feel - fluffy? He had only barely touched his fur, but wondered if it would be like a cat’s. 

 

“Thank you for today, I had fun,” he added, gazing at the fire. “Even if it does seem that I’ve got a cold.” He rubbed his nose again, resisting the urge to sneeze. 

 

Riku pouted as he'd done earlier at breakfast. "It doesn't count if it's not both ways" he said, eyeing Lea as if he expected him to jump into his arms. He stayed quiet a moment before speaking again "And - you're welcome. I... I do hope it's not too bad." 

 

He kept eyeing the redhead, with a slight pout, even as he took out the marshmallows and passed a long stick to Lea, so they could roast them. He looked kinda like a kid waiting for their parent to give the ok for them to do as they pleased.

 

Lea took his marshmallows, skewering one as he eyed Riku and his awkward pout - his ears drooped with his frown. Did he… really want to hug him? It seemed strange to Lea - perhaps because he was a man, and not some fair maiden, nor was Riku ever the type to seem to want hugs. 

 

But then again… who was there to hug him? Riku had, seemly, always been alone with his servants. No arms to hold another with on a chair or a candle - before Lea had arrived, Riku had had no contact… with anyone. 

 

Lea paused for a moment, heart heavy, looking back to the fire; didn’t he know all too well what it felt like to be alone? 

 

Taking in a decided breath and carefully putting the marshmallow aside, Lea let the blankets round him loosen, before turning to shuffle closer to Riku. He reached out and touched his soft, fur covered arm, hesitating to meet his eye.

 

“Would you like me to hug you?” 

 

Riku perked up immediately. Even if Lea couldn't see him, he noticed the way he shuffled in his place. He looked at the shy redhead, feeling silly about being suddenly nervous. 'It's just a hug', he told himself mentally, but it still took him a moment to gather himself.

 

"If you don't mind..." Riku said, slowly lifting his other paw and running his padded fingers up Lea's arm as gently as he could. He felt his heart beating fast in his chest as he waited for Lea to give the ok.

 

Deciding that Riku was being much shyer than he had anticipated, Lea glanced at the paw on his arm and felt a twist in his stomach. It wasn’t that he was scared of Riku -well, maybe a little- but not of him so much as what he looked like. An instinctual fear. He sighed, looking up to meet Riku’s nervous looking stare. 

 

“Have you never hugged anyone before?” Lea teased, raising an eyebrow before leaning forward to wrap his arm’s around Riku’s thick neck, surprised by how much of it was simply fur - his arms and much of his face were soon buried in the soft white coat. 

 

Riku hesitated a moment before moving to wrap his arms around Lea. He held him gently against his chest for a moment, before squeezing a bit tighter. He nuzzled his face against Lea’s head, much as a cat would when being affectionate. 

 

He wondered if Lea could feel his frantic heartbeat. Hugging the redhead and being held back felt… strangely liberating. A comforting warmth spread through his body. 

 

In spite of how much he liked the feeling, he didn't want it to turn awkward, so he gently pulled back to look at Lea’s face, but kept him in his hold. “Uhm,” he cleared his throat, speaking softly, “thank you…” he chuckled then “And, well… I have been hugged before, but it’s been a while.” he replied quietly. 

 

Lea could feel the weight of Riku’s paws against him, his eyes always looked so human - deeply teal, beautiful, even. It made him nostalgic to gaze back at them. 

 

“Well, if you ever need a hug, you know who to ask,” he grinned, before reaching up to pat Riku’s head. He would never have dared to a month ago - but, somehow, it felt like now it was ok. He smiled as he felt the softness of his fur beneath his fingers. 

 

Riku really had become his friend. 

 

Riku smiled back, feeling happy. He didn't mind Lea touching him at all, and allowed the redhead to do so. After that, they stayed in the study, sitting close together as they roasted marshmallows and laughed at silly things. 

 

By the end of the day, Riku noticed he felt as if a weight he didn't know he'd been carrying had been lifted off his shoulders. It felt like it'd been ages since the last time he'd felt so calm. With that light mood, it was easy for him to fall asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

He was in his dream; the sun, the castle, the silence, everything was as it used to be.

 

He was in the study again, the same he'd been sharing with Lea just earlier in the day, the thought making him chuckle lightly. There was never much to do in the dream, so he set for the library to pick out a book to read. He was already at the door when he felt it. That odd, particular sensation he got every time Lea appeared.

 

With his hand still on the handle, he slowly turned around, heart thumping.

Behind him, his long red hair cascading around his shoulder, stood the redhead. 

 

"Lea...?" He asked shyly, staying by the door, both surprised and confused to see him there.

 

“Riku…” Lea started, only to find his voice catching in his throat. He looked away, not sure how he could even begin.

 

Memories of his last time in the dream came back. How long had it been… a month? More? He frowned as he gazed at Riku. 

 

He felt guilty - selfish. How must have Riku felt, Lea fawning over him in his dream, only to be cold and angry in person. 

 

Was there no doubt that Lea’s attraction to him had made him blind to Riku as a person? 

 

He bit his lip, glancing back up. “I’m sorry.” His voice echoed around the spacious study. 

 

Riku stood by the door for a moment, still a bit confused, and not quite knowing how to react. A few seconds went by before he moved away from the door, walking towards Lea. 

 

"Lea... It.. It's ok" he said, stepping close to him, looking down. "I'm sorry too..." Riku reached out, taking one of Lea's hands in his. 

 

The redhead snorted, a twisted half smile finding it way to his lips. “I hate this,” he said, letting his eyes find their way to Riku’s, “that I won’t remember.” He squeezed his hand back a bit, thinking about how different it was to holding the beastly paw. They were soft, and chill to the touch. 

 

Out of instinct, Lea reached up to pat Riku’s head, letting his fingers fall through his silky silver hair. It was even softer than his fur - and he ran his hand down until his hand reached Riku’s jawline - his fingers tracing Riku’s skin and the edge of his lips. 

 

Maybe because he was emotional, or because he couldn’t take how beautiful Riku was - that, combined with the memories of the last month made his feelings nearly overwhelming. 

 

His eyes searched Riku’s, and, with no moment to question his actions, Lea kissed him. 

 

Riku was stunned in place for a moment. Even with all the signs, he hadn't been expecting it. He could feel his own heartbeat quickening, his cheeks burning, Lea's warm breath against his face. 

 

Deciding not to think too much about it, Riku wrapped his arms around Lea's chest and closed his eyes. Now that they were stepping closer, he felt a heat spread through his body. He moved his lips against Lea's experimentally, almost shy; but still eager. He wanted to feel more.

 

Lea couldn’t stop to think, he didn’t want to. He pulled Riku closer, arms around his waist as he let his lips push back against Riku’s soft and eager mouth. 

 

He’d never kissed another man before. He’d dreamt about it, longed for it, even. His attraction to men was something he was both scared and excited by; and Riku… Riku was the same. 

 

He pulled away, catching his breath and peering down slowly, “I don’t want to forget,” he said, frowning sadly at the sight of Riku’s flushed face. 

 

Riku took a deep, shaky breath and opened his eyes to look at Lea. It took him a moment to gather himself, but as he did he moved his hands to hold Lea's face. "I don't want you to forget either..." He said in a whisper, voice tight.

 

He wished he could tell Lea about the enchantment. But now, more than ever, it felt like they were so close to breaking it. And if they did, they wouldn't have to worry about Lea forgetting anymore. 

 

Smiling slightly, Riku pecked him on the lips. "It'll be ok" he said, running a hand through Lea's hair. He knew there was some deep affection between them, he didn't even need to ask Lea. But he didn't know if the redhead felt the same when he was awake. It was almost like he wasn't aware of it himself. "Just a bit longer..."

 

With that said, Riku leaned forward to kiss Lea softly again.

 

Riku’s words and soft touches were enough to make Lea fall back into a heart-racing surge of emotions. He was elated, every part of him wanted to hold Riku for as long as the dream allowed. He kissed him back, awkwardly trying to figure out the best angle for his head. 

 

Without thinking, he opened his mouth slightly, pulling at Riku’s lips and letting his saliva wet the exchange. 

 

Riku followed suit, trying to imitate Lea's movements. He liked the feeling of Lea's body against his, his soft lips; but for all his excitement, he didn't really know how to kiss someone. 

 

He pulled back after a moment, embarrassed by how much the simple contact affected his body, as well as his inexperience. "I... I've never kissed anyone before." He mumbled, his face red. But in spite of everything, he still went to kiss Lea again, his hands moving down to caress Lea's neck.

 

Lea smiled shyly against Riku’s lips, pulling back just enough to whisper, “Me neither.” He caressed his back, moving a hand up to play with the ends of Riku’s long hair. It made his heart race to even look at Riku’s flushed face, or notice the way his eyelashes fluttered and framed his eyes. 

 

 Riku chuckled, feeling more at ease. Knowing Lea was as inexperienced as him made him a bit more confident. Pressing himself more insistently against Lea, he allowed his tongue tease Lea’s lips, waiting for his reaction.

 

Lea felt like Riku might knock him off his feet, his insistence making him grin. He opened his mouth more as he felt Riku’s tongue push against his lips. The soft wet feeling as their mouths locked together urged Lea to hug Riku tighter. 

 

Cheeks burning pink, he pulled away, saliva wetting their lips as their tongues pulled apart. “Do you… do you wanna sit down? You might knock me over.” Lea joked, smiling shyly as his hands rested on Riku’s hips. 

 

“Uhm… s-sorry…” Riku said, embarrassed, his gaze down as he nodded “Yeah, let’s… we could sit on the couch.” he reluctantly let go of Lea, leading him towards the couch. He sat there and looked up, nervous again and no doubt still blushing.

 

Now that they weren’t kissing, he didn’t know what to say or do. Lea’s face was still pink as well, his freckles standing out against his skin. Riku couldn’t help but stare at his pretty face.

 

Lea sat beside him, laughing slightly at his flushed and shy expression. He leant in, wrapping an arm around Riku’s stomach, and rested his head on his shoulder, gazing at his fair features. 

 

“I can almost imagine your ears all cute and down turned,” he said, poking the spot on Riku’s head his animal ears usually sat. He trailed his hand down to play with his hair. “I really like you…” he admitted, his eyes searching Riku’s. “I - I’ve never… I never imagined I would meet a man that would kiss me back…” his voice trailed off, and he moved forward, kissing Riku hard on the lips. 

 

It took Riku a moment to react, but soon he was kissing back just as eager. Lea's words had caught him off guard. "I like you too..." He said between kisses, feeling a bit emotional. There were so many things he would have liked to tell him, but instead, he poured it into their exchange. 

 

They soon found their pace, their lips fitting well against each other and their kisses getting sloppy and wet, and a bit too hot. It was good, but Riku was having a problem. A problem he hadn't had in a long time. 

 

Gasping for air, he broke the kiss, nervously glancing at Lea's face. "Uhm…” he mutter nervously. 

 

Lea’s eyes fluttered open, wondering why Riku had pulled away; he looked suddenly embarrassed, his eyes gazing up at him with a nervous stare. Lea frowned.

 

“What’s wrong?” He searched his face, pouting slightly, pulling Riku closer to him and running a hand down his cheek, pushing his hair away from his face. Maybe the kiss was too much? Lea had been enjoying it - a lot - but… 

 

As the thought crossed his mind, something suddenly clicked in his head, his pout turning into a smile. “Riku…” his voice was teasing, and without asking he pulled Riku’s hips so that one leg shifted over his own, Riku now nearly straddling him. He could feel the firmness of his arousal through his clothes. 

 

Riku gasped with surprise, his cheeks growing even redder at being found out. He clutched Lea's shirt in his fists, closing his eyes with a frown. He could feel his member firmly pressed against Lea's body, and even just that felt good.

 

It'd been so long since he'd indulged himself in such pleasures. He'd never really felt like it in the dream, and his beast body stopped him from trying even when it unavoidably happened. But now, with Lea touching him and kissing him like this... 

 

With his eyes still closed and an odd mixture of embarrassment and thrill, Riku grinded his hips slowly against Lea, gasping at the pleasurable feeling. He bit down his lips to avoid making any noise as he kept moving, but couldn't help the labored breaths. 

 

"Lea..." He muttered, finally opening his eyes to look at the redhead, his breath coming in short gasps in time with the movement of his hips.

 

Lea gazed, entranced by Riku’s movement. His eyes fluttered as Riku’s stare met his, and for a moment they didn’t kiss, their mouths just close enough for the exchange of breath. He ran a hand up to rest on Riku’s thigh, feeling the movement of his muscles through his loose pants. 

 

Lea wasn’t sure what to do next - he just knew that he wanted to touch him. He started by kissing him again, broken by Riku’s small, barely withheld gasps. It made his heart race to think too long on what they were doing - what the consequences should be if anyone were to know. 

 

Of course, it wasn’t like he would remember. 

 

At that thought, Lea shifted his position, sitting back properly and pulling Riku with him, his hips now grinding down against the bulge in Lea’s pants. The pleasure that hit him made him whine, and he pulled his lips away from Riku’s to instead kiss and suck at his neck. 

 

“L-lea…” Riku whimpered, both his hands in Lea’s hair as his tongue and lips teased his skin. He just wanted him to hold him close, and didn’t want the moment to end. But as things were, with the feeling of Lea’s body against his, his hot breath against his skin…

 

The pleasure was building up, but at the same time, Riku felt the dream starting to fade. He desperately tried to hold onto Lea, not wanting to let him go yet. He coaxed the redhead into another kiss, both their breaths short as they moved together, and wished they could stay for longer.

 

Lea’s head grew foggy, and Riku’s weight disappeared. He woke clutching his pillow, hugging it to him as the dream began to fade. His body was hot, as if feverish, pants tight from arousal. Lea hugged the pillow as if it would help him latch on to his dreams - but to no avail. 

 

He lay back, panting as if from running. Without thinking, he ran his hand down to complete what the dream had started, still holding onto his pillow as release came. 

 

Sticky with sweat and other things, he sat up wearily, still feeling dazed from whatever his dream had been. Deciding it would be best to clean up, he made to heat water for his bath, dragging a sheet with him to clean himself off. 

 

\---------------

 

Riku woke up with a gasp, his fur standing on end. He ran a paw through his mane as if that would help him get rid of the images in his head. He still felt hot and aroused, so he decided to stay in bed until it passed. Which gave him time to think.

 

What’d happened in the dream… Riku somewhat couldn’t believe it. He hadn’t even given himself the chance to fantasize about it before. But Lea had kissed him, and he had told him he liked him. He felt heat spread across his face at the thought. What should he do now? It saddened him to think that Lea wouldn’t remember but… how to tell him…

 

Once he’d calmed down, Riku got up and readied himself to go looking for Lea, as he ought to do most mornings. Just like the day before, he was able to find him in the kitchen.

 

“Good morning…” he greeted. Just looking at Lea brought back the dream, and Riku gazed downwards in embarrassment.

 

Lea looked up, smiling at Riku in greeting. “You slept in,” he teased, grinning wickedly, “meanwhile, I hardly slept, so no snow fights today.” He crossed his arms, yawning dramatically, “at least it doesn’t feel as cold today.” 

 

He ruffled his still wet hair, looking up at Riku with a sleepy expression. “How was your night?”

 

"Ah, well..." Riku fumbled, avoiding Lea's gaze "It was... Interesting I guess..." He said, walking closer to the table "Actually, I think we should  talk about it, but... Let's eat first."

 

Riku sat at the table, and Lea could tell he was still nervous, even if he tried to hide it. It was obvious in the way he avoided looking at him as they ate and made small talk. But they finished breakfast soon, and he couldn't avoid the unavoidable anymore. 

 

With a huge sigh, he finally looked up at Lea. It was easy to imagine him blushing with the expression he had on his face "So," he started. Something was telling him Lea already had an idea of what he was going to say, but it didn't help his nerves. "Do you remember... How I'd told you about the dreams? Well... They'd stopped but somehow, last night... You appeared in them again and, you- we, we sort of..." his voice lowered to a hiss.  “Kissed”

 

By the time he was done speaking, Riku had gone back to looking at the table instead of Lea. 

 

Lea stared, face slowly turning pink as he realized his instincts had been right. He looked away, smiling slightly. His chest felt tight as he spoke. “I thought so…” he sighed,leaning forward on one hand, elbow resting on the table. He always felt exhausted the day Riku informed him they had shared a dream. But a kiss… 

 

“So…” he said lowly, looking down, thinking on the foggy outline of the man that he could recall in his dream - and the painting of the boy with silver hair. “Did you like it?” He bit his lip, still not looking at Riku. 

 

Riku looked pretty uncomfortable in his chair. "I-I... I did..." He managed to say, squirming a bit. He couldn't really lie about it, even if it was embarrassing to admit it.

 

Clearing his throat, Riku asked "Did you...?" against his best judgement. He regretted it as soon as he'd said it, but figured it was too late for that. He wasn't even sure Lea could give him an answer to that. 

 

Lea looked up, eyes glinting as he smiled. “If the way I woke up is anything to go by…” he trailed off, studying Riku and his twitchy, down-turned ears. He wasn’t sure what to think, but his heart was thumping in his chest.

 

He really did like Riku - he liked his company and his awkward personality, the bursts of cheek and competitiveness. He felt he liked him more than he had realised. The more of the human he cloud see looking out from the beastly persona, the better he could imagine the man in front of him. 

 

“If you're so infatuated with me, maybe we should try doing something a little different,” Lea teased, trying to hide the fact he was just as interested in Riku, “How about a dance? if you so intend to do crude things with me in our sleep, we should at least try and court each other…” 

 

"What?" Riku spurted, incredulous for a moment "I- I did not-" he was aware that he was stuttering, so he stopped himself, crossing his arms. "For the record, you were the one who kissed me first!” His posture changed soon enough though, his shoulders slumping with a sigh. "But all right. I guess you're right."

 

"Let's do it this evening" Riku said, standing up. He was just glad it was done and over with, and that the conversation had derailed. He wasn't sure he could talk further about the dream without dying from embarrassment. "Just don't expect too much of me. I'm not well versed in... The dancing department..."

 

Lea stood too, reaching up to ruffle the fur on Riku’s head. “You’ll be fine, I’ll teach you,” he smiled, grabbing Riku’s paw. “Come on, if you really don’t know how to dance, we gotta practice.” 

 

He pulled him along, heading for the study, were there was at least a fireplace, as well as room for moving. The ball room would still be too cold. They ran into Aqua along their path, and watched as she bounded away to tell the others they would be having a ball. 

 

“See?” Lea smiled, “Everyone's excited.” 

 

Riku chuckled, smiling with fondness at Lea. "Well, it's been a while since things have been so lively," he said, caressing Lea's cheek gently. Ever since the redhead had decided to stay, things in the castle had changed so much. Everyone seemed happier now.

 

"Well then" Riku said, now grinning, "Will you teach me?" He had to admit Lea's enthusiasm was contagious.

 

Lea couldn’t help but blush as Riku’s paw brushed against his cheek. 

 

He really did like him, didn’t he? 

 

It felt a bit surreal, that his heart would beat just a little faster when he thought of him. Even if he looked like a beast, Lea knew he was still human. If he shut his eyes he could almost grasp the image in his head. 

 

Gulping with a sudden nervousness, Lea took Riku’s paw in his, gazing at him with a coy smirk as he positioned his paw on his hip. “You’ll lead,” he gripped his shoulder, “It’s easy, once you know the foot pattern.” 

 

Riku didn’t say anything, his ears turned downwards as they tended to be when he was being shy. Having Lea so close made him nervous. The fact that he’d have to lead when he didn’t know what to do didn’t help any.

 

He followed Lea as best he could, as they both moved slowly through the free space in the room. Riku still felt awfully clumsy, still not too used to standing only on his hind legs, though he’d been trying. All in all, he guessed it wasn't too bad.

 

Lea talked Riku through the steps, going slow, as he could tell Riku was shaky on his back feet. “I guess I can try and catch you if you trip.” He grinned, glancing up at the pouty face of concentration Riku was making.

 

He chuckled lightly, “your ears are cute when you’re shy.” he moved his hand from Riku’s shoulder to tickle one with his finger, thinking. “I guess i’ll have to wear my new outfit tonight.” He had been avoiding it since last time.

 

Riku snorted, but otherwise smiled, letting Lea touch him. "You're acting as if all this wasn't an excuse to wear that again." He chuckled, slowly moving his hand from Lea's hip to his lower back, pulling him closer "Not that I have any complaints. I'd never get tired of looking at you in that." He said in a lower voice. 

 

He pulled back then, turning his face away, but discreetly glancing back at Lea "I'll do my best not to trip, I wouldn't want to fall on top of you. Though that wouldn't be the first time we'd find ourselves in such an arrangement."

 

Lea’s eyebrow raised in interest, and he rested his head on Riku’s chest has they swayed around the room. “Shame I can’t remember,” he sighed, listening to the sound of Riku’s heart, suddenly feeling tired. He felt like he hadn’t slept, which from what Riku said, was likely half true.    
  
“Let’s take a break?” he looked up again, meeting Riku’s all too human eyes. “So we’re not too tired to dance tonight… And so you don’t fall on me,” he chuckled.   
  
“Y-yeah” Riku said with a nervous chuckle of his own. He had mixed feelings, sad still that Lea couldn’t remember, but nervous and happy about him being so accepting… With a smile, he wrapped his arms around Lea, unable to help himself. The hug has so effusive he even lifted Lea off the floor.

 

“Hey!” Lea laughed in protest, but buried his head in Riku's mane all the same.    
  
Riku put him back down soon enough though, clearing his throat. Holding Lea’s hand, he led them to the couch, sitting on it and allowing Lea to sit beside him, wondering if Lea wanted to take a nap or just rest. “Is this ok?”   
  
Lea eyed Riku’s fluffy mane, taking note of the space on the couch. “Lie down,” he said, eye’s sparkling with mischief. He shifted closer to Riku, wrapping his arms around him so that he could sink his face into his fur. He nudged at Riku until he was laying down, Lea positioned against him.    
  
“Your soft enough to be a pillow,” he yawned, snuggling closer. He knew he was probably surprising Riku, but he realized that he would be a fool to pass up cuddling him - despite his horns and fangs, Riku was like a large cat. Lea couldn’t help himself.

  
Riku was indeed surprised by the show of affection, but it passed soon enough. Wrapping his arms around Lea, he shifted until they were lying in a more comfortable position; with his back to the couch and half of Lea’s body on top of him.   
  
He held him close, one hand running down Lea’s back and the other set across his shoulders. Riku nuzzled Lea’s head, letting out a contented hum. “I don’t think being used as a pillow’s all that bad” He said, his hand shyly running up his back again, feeling him. He liked Lea’s weight on top of him.   
  
Lea smiled, holding Riku back tightly. “I’m glad, cause you’ll have to get used to it,” he mumbled sleepily. Even if he didn’t remember his dreams with Riku, somehow, he could still feel them. The effect they had on his feelings for Riku.    
  
He wished so desperately he could break the enchantment on him, so they could be together properly. So he could give Riku the love he deserved, and feel loved in return; something he never thought he’d be able to experience.  

  
Riku watched as Lea fell asleep on top of him. He figured the redhead must have been incredibly tired, since it didn’t take him long. With not much else to do, Riku fell asleep soon after as well.    
  
He was a bit surprised as he entered the dream. He didn’t remember falling asleep, and he found himself in the same room; still gazing up from the couch.

It wasn't until he went to sit up that he realised Lea was still lying on top of him.  

  
“Lea?” Riku called, wondering if he was conscious or not. He didn’t know what to make of it. Was it because they’d fallen asleep together?   
  
Lea opened his eyes wearily; the odd, calming feeling of the dream world overtaking him. It took a moment for him to realise Riku was still beside him; his long silver hair cascading over his shoulders, arms wrapped around him. For a moment, Lea simply gazed at him, before smiling.    
  
“We fell asleep,” he chuckled, shifting himself so that their legs intertwined more comfortably. “Dancing with you is fun, and…” he ran his hands through his hair nervously, cheeks pink. “Last night - It was really good,” He met Riku’s teal eyes as he spoke, resisting the urge to kiss him.    
  
Riku looked back at Lea, speechless. He could feel his cheeks growing red as well, the closeness of their bodies and the reminder of what happened earlier in the dream not helping. “Y-yeah, it was” he finally said with a shy smile. “I had fun too…”   
  
They went silent again after that, simply looking at each other. But the silence was making Riku nervous, he wondered if lea could feel his erratic heartbeat. “S-so…” he started, for the sake of saying something “is it because of the dream that you woke up tired?” he asked, unconsciously moving his hand to caress Lea’s cheek.   
  
Lea smiled, shrugging slightly, “most likely, but I don’t mind.” He ran his arms tighter around Riku’s waist, squeezing him against him, feeling his heart through his chest. “It’s worth it… just to be here with you.” He took in Riku’s shy gaze, before slowly moving to kiss him.    
  
His lips felt soft, and Lea’s heart ached as he realized he would forget this, too. At least until the next dream. He wanted so badly for it to be real, and parted his lips to deepen the kiss as he pushed Riku into the warm couch.

 

Riku still wasn't used to Lea’s displays of affection. The feeling of Lea’s body on top of him, the wet kisses, it was all too good. He kissed him back just as eager. He wished too, that they could share this during the day, when Lea wouldn’t forget.

 

“L-lea” Riku said with a gasp, parting the kiss. He could already feel his body heating, and this time there was no way he could hide it. He was embarrassed by how much he wanted it, and how much he liked it.

 

Lea panted, pushing himself up on his hands to gaze down at Riku. His hair stuck to his face, messy from their activity. Lea couldn’t help but smile at Riku’s pink cheeks. Reaching out, Lea pushed his hair away from his face and considered what to do next, afraid the dream would be broken at any moment. 

 

“You’re so beautiful” he murmured, still smiling, “and cute, too.” 

 

He kissed him again, running a hand down Riku’s back and down to his thighs, shifting his position so he could grind against him. It felt different from last time, better, as this time he knew what he was doing. 

 

Riku moved his hands to grasp at Lea’s shirt, pulling him down for a kiss. He shifted his legs to accommodate Lea better, their kissing broken by their panting. 

 

He could feel Lea’s arousal through their clothes, and it was so tempting to just reach down and touch it with his hand, but he wasn’t sure what the boundaries were. So he limited himself to grasping at Lea’s clothes as they kept moving together.

 

Lea lost himself in the kiss and the pleasure of the friction between them. His hands explored Riku’s thighs, before hesitantly gripping the plumpness of his ass. Massaging his fingers into the warm muscle, Lea used his grip to lift Riku’s hips, making it easier to position himself. 

  
  


Riku whimpered into the kiss at the feeling of Lea's hands on him. He moved his own slowly, reaching for the hem of Lea's shirt and slipping his fingers underneath, caressing the warm skin. 

 

"Touch me... Touch me more" Riku gasped. He kissed Lea once again before stopping him altogether. He pushed him back slightly, with a coy smirk and a glint in his eyes. He moved his hands to his neck, slowly undoing the buttons on his tunic, and moving downwards; his pale chest being revealed to Lea bit by bit. Once he was done, he removed the tunic from his shoulders, letting it pool below him. 

 

Riku looked up, blushing as he lay back on the couch again. He couldn't help but notice Lea's member straining against his tights. Looking up at Lea's face briefly, he lifted his hand, tracing the erection with the tips of his fingers in a slow motion.

 

A shiver ran through Lea, and he bit his lip at the feeling of Riku’s fingers against his cock. Letting his eyes take in the firm, muscular form of Riku’s body, flushed and panting from arousal. It was enough to drive him mad, and he found his fingers touching Riku’s body experimentally, massaging his nipples and tracing his abs. 

 

Feeling hot, Lea unbuttoned his shirt, making eye contact with Riku’s coy gaze yet again. Hands trembling with excitement he kissed him; daring to mimic Riku’s movements, he traced his hands down to touch his erection through his loose pants. The fabric was surprisingly thin, and Lea could feel his warmth and wetness. 

 

Riku's hips twitched involuntarily against Lea's hand. His body felt hot and his cock twitched impatiently. "L-Lea" he moaned his name between kisses, his hands taking advantage of his unbuttoned shirt to touch his chest and back. He wanted to feel more of him. 

 

It was as they grew more desperate that, inevitably, the dream began to fade. 

 

Lea kissed Riku as hard as he could, their lips desperately trying to hold onto what they had. Just as soon as it at started, the dream was over. 


	7. Chapter 7

Lea woke from his nap in a familiar daze, cheeks still pink and breath short. He realised he was clutching at Riku’s soft fur, head buried in his mane. 

 

He could feel Riku’s strong arms wrapped around him protectively. He lay still, waiting for his breath to even out and the daze from the dream to pass. 

 

Not a restful nap, at all. 

 

He sat up hesitantly, nervous and excited all the same. He could feel the tightness in his pants, and knew something must have happened between them as they slept. 

 

“Riku?” 

 

Riku groaned below him in response, brushing one paw against his face nervously. He was still worked up from the dream, his body tingling with arousal "Yeah?" He finally replied to Lea, praying that he would stay still.

 

Lea watched, a small smile forming at the shy, pouty expression on Riku's face. His ears were twitching in a way Lea hadn’t seen before. 

 

“Did we have a dream together?” Lea asked as he lent forward, scratching casually at Riku’s twitching ear. He could feel his arousal against him. He nearly laughed - Riku was too obvious. 

“What was it about, huh?” He tugged at the tufts of fur on his cheeks.

 

Riku groaned again, swatting Lea's hand away. He took another deep breath, holding back the urge to just get a hold of Lea's hips and thrust against him. "What do you think?" He asked sarcastically. 

 

He moved his paws to rest them on Lea's knees with a sigh. There was a moment of silence, in which Lea went to bother him again. Riku simply let him, readying himself to speak. 

 

"We... We kissed." He said, closing his eyes. "And... Touched each other. You were... On top of me, thrusting against me." Riku's hands moved up Lea's thighs as he spoke, stopping at the top. He opened his eyes again, gazing at Lea nervously, whiskers twitching, waiting for his reaction. He could feel his heart beating hard in his chest.

 

Lea stopped tickling Riku’s ears, pausing to study his nervous expression. After a moment, he replied softly.

“Nothing stopping us from continuing…” Lea murmured, a little afraid of what he was suggesting. 

 

Even if in dreams he was so bold, he had little experience in reality with such things. Lea shifted his hips back, blush deepening as he felt their stiff members touch through their clothes. He thrust experimentally, letting out a breath. 

 

“Like that?” 

 

"L-Lea" Riku stuttered, his grip tightening on Lea's thighs, his hips moving in turn without his consent. "Y-you... We..." He tried to protest, halfhearted. He was nervous and embarrassed, but there was no denying it; both of them wanted this. 

 

He panted, shyly closing his eyes again and moving his hands upwards, caressing Lea's butt. "Can I... Can I touch you?" He asked nervously. 

 

Lea laughed, “are already, aren’t you?” He lent forward, leaning his hands on Riku’s firm chest for balance. “Hng… it feels good,” he muttered shutting his eyes in concentration. Riku was so warm, and soft, his paws on his ass easily gripping the full width. Lea found himself pushing back against them, enjoying the pressure. 

 

Already turned on from the dream, even if he couldn’t recall it, Lea grinded back in time with Riku, and wished he could feel it better. 

 

It was strange, how calm he felt - even with the risk of being caught, the fact Riku looked like a great furry beast. He realised, then, something he’d already known for a while - He cared for Riku much more than he let himself admit. He wanted it for him as much as he did himself. 

 

Riku opened his eyes to look at Lea's face. He could feel a heat spreading through him at his flushed, aroused expression. That Lea was willing to do this with him meant so much to Riku. Much more than maybe Lea could guess himself. 

 

Keeping his eyes on Lea, Riku groped him a bit more before moving his paws up, slipping them underneath his shirt. The fabric was pushed up as his paws kept moving; it amused Riku how easily they covered Lea's sides. Lea's waist was slender and soft, and even though he was still the same, it felt different than when he'd touched him in the dream. It was very attractive. 

 

It didn't take long before he reached Lea's chest, and he fondled Lea's hard nipples with his thumbs. "You... You did this for me in the dream" Riku muttered, a smile on his face "it felt good..."

 

Lea shuddered, letting out a whimper, the smooth pads of his paws were cool against his skin. “Y-yea,” Lea gasped, hips still moving against Riku. 

 

He lent back more, letting Riku feel more of his chest. As they continued, he was beginning to feel too aroused to hold back, and paused his movement for a moment. 

 

“I dunno if I want… want to ruin these pants,” he said, voice strained. Without explaining himself further, Lea unlaced the top of his trousers, the pressure on his cock releasing. He pulled it out with a small moan, the tip and shaft already covered with precum. 

 

Riku moved his hands away, letting the redhead move with more ease. His eyes were glued to Lea's hands all the while, unable to look away. He felt his face heat at the sight of Lea's pink, wet erection, and he had to take a deep, shaky breath. 

 

Carefully, Riku lifted his paw, rubbing the head of Lea's member with the pad of his finger, smirking at the way his cock twitched and his body shuddered. 

 

The tightness of his pants was starting to feel a bit much for him too. But Riku wanted to take care of Lea more than of himself, so he lifted both his hands to slowly unbutton Lea's shirt, glancing at him for approval. Soon enough, Lea's shirt had been discarded, and he was back to caressing Lea's chest. 

 

"What... What do you want to do?" He asked with a shudder, Lea's now naked cock pressing against his clothed erection. 

 

Lea let out a breath, trying to think clearly. Riku asked a good question. He pushed his hair back, thinking about their predicament. “We could… we can keep going,” Lea said, reaching out to scratch at Riku’s face tenderly. “I… wait.” 

 

Lea glanced away as he turned his attention to Riku’s clothes, fingers finding the lace to his pants. He undid it quickly, cheeks bright red, heart hammering nervously as he groped to reach Riku’s member. 

 

“Oh..oh.” Lea muttered, as the considerable size of Riku’s cock sprang onto his hand. 

 

Riku was frozen in place, trying not to cover his face with his paws in embarrassment. He hadn't even been able to react soon enough to stop Lea, but he guessed it was too late for it. He was awfully aroused, which meant his member looked probably bigger than usual. 

 

"L-Lea" Riku said, closing his eyes and shuddering at the feeling of the redhead's hesitant hand still on him. "You, y-you don't have to..." He muttered, but his body betrayed him; his cock jumping at every slight touch. 

 

Lea breathed, glancing up to watch Riku’s twitchy ears, his clearly pleasured reaction. He’d never done it to anyone but himself, but the sight of Riku becoming so needy at just a touch was enough to make him attempt what he was planning. 

 

He moved his hand hesitantly against Riku’s member, already slick with pre cum, it slid easily against his shaky hand. He was careful to keep his grip firm, figuring that with his size, Riku would need some roughness. 

 

“I-is it good?” Lea asked nervously. 

 

Riku took a sharp breath, stifling a moan. His body tensed, and this time he did cover his face with one arm. He hadn't touched himself in all the time he'd been a beast, so having Lea pleasure him was almost too much. "It-it's..." He tried to say, but was too worked up to continue. 

 

His breath was short, his body twitching slightly in time with the movements of Lea's hand. It was pure bliss; but he knew he wouldn't last long. "I-I'm close..." He managed to say. For a moment, he was nervous about letting Lea continue, but he couldn't kid himself. He was practically humping Lea's hand now, with a mixture of pleasure and shame.

 

Lea doubled his efforts; imagining how he would work himself made it easier. As Riku shuddered below him, a familiar pulse of warmth began against his hand, and all at once the thick clear white of Riku’s cum shot out. 

 

He watched as Riku’s body trembled with pleasure, a smirk coming over Lea’s face. “You’re cute,” he chuckled, tugging down the paw Riku was hiding behind so he could see him. Lea shifted forward, running his hands through Riku’s mane. 

 

“Was it good?” 

 

Riku gave a shy, soundless nod, eyes shut, as he was too embarrassed to look at Lea just yet.

 

Once he'd sort of calmed down though, Riku shifted so he could clean himself with the end of his cape, grunting as he was still hard. Without warning, he sat up, wrapping his arms around Lea and holding him against his body, their naked erections brushing against each other.

 

Lea made a noise of surprise, a soft sigh as the warmth of Riku's fur brushed against his bare chest. 

 

Riku nuzzled his head against Lea's, then his shoulder. Hesitant, he licked and bit the junction of his neck and shoulder softly, letting his hands caress Lea's back. He wanted him. He wasn't even sure how, or how to express it, but he felt the need to touch Lea more, to claim him for himself. 

 

"Would you mind taking these off?" Riku asked into Lea's ear, tugging slightly at the redhead's pants. 

 

Lea made a sheepish sound, enjoying Riku’s sudden fondness for his neck. Still half hugging, half straddling him, Lea pulled down his trousers with one hand, now naked against Riku’s warm, fur covered body. 

 

He felt more than a little nervous to be so exposed against Riku’s large, beastly form. One wrong move and he could likely hurt Lea’s comparably slim frame with ease. “B-be gentle with me, won’t you?” Lea asked nervously, clinging to Riku’s soft coat. 

 

Riku chuckled, holding Lea against him "Yeah, I promise" he said, his hands coming down to fondle his bare thighs. Every little shift in their position made their cocks brush, and Riku sneaked a hand between their bodies. Holding both his and Lea's member in his large paw, he stroked experimentally, and went back to licking Lea's neck and shoulder as he did.

 

"Lea..." Riku said between panting, enjoying the closeness of their bodies. His free hand traced up Lea's thigh, cupping his butt and boldly letting one finger trace down between his cheeks, slowly feeling him. He wondered if Lea would want to... But figured that most likely he would have to settle with touching him as he was.

 

“A-ah,” Lea couldn’t think properly, being like this with someone… he’d never imagined it. He snuggled his face against Riku’s neck, whining into his mane as they rubbed against each other. It was Riku’s hesitant touch of his ass that pulled him -slightly- back to reality. 

 

Panting, he tugged at Riku’s twitching ear, trying to catch his breath. “W..we can, we just need lubricant..” He was nervous about the size of Riku, and tried to think of how they could even begin to prepare. 

 

“I can’t think,” Lea admitted, blushing deeply and pressing himself harder against Riku’s body. 

 

Riku's ears perked, both excited and nervous about the possibilities. He tried to think about what they could use, but nothing that would be at hand came to mind. 

 

"Would... Would it help if I..." He started, feeling his face heat at his own idea. Would Lea even like that? He gently stopped Lea, leaning back a bit.

 

"I... Want to try something. I promise not to hurt you." He said in a low voice "Could you... Turn around?" He gulped "And... L-lean forward...?"

 

Lea wondered if it was possible to go any redder. He bit his lip, already catching on to Riku’s plan. “Ok,” he nodded, resigned to his fate. “Just be careful…” he added, raising a pleading eyebrow. He liked Riku, loved him, even, but didn’t know if he trusted his sharp teeth and horns as much as he did his inner human. 

 

He turned around, leaning forward on the couch with an arched back and any self consciousness he had left pushed aside. 

 

Nervously, Riku gripped Lea's thighs with his paws and leaned forward. It was not long before Lea could feel Riku's hot breath against his skin, the tickle of his whiskers, and soon it was his hot, wet tongue as well. 

 

Riku lapped at his entrance, pushing his tongue past the tight ring of muscle and then pulling out to lap at him again. 

 

As he continued, his tongue became more insistent each time, and Lea could feel the wetness of Riku's spit dribbling down his member.

 

He moaned into the couch, the abrasive movement of Riku’s tongue against him made him want to squirm. He didn’t though, as the soft yet firm grip on his thighs held him in place. 

 

Despite his embarrassment, Lea found he was beginning to enjoy it - shuddering as he felt Riku’s tongue delve deeper within him. He had never even imagined such things, yet somehow everything had happened in a whirlwind. 

 

“R-riku” He whined desperately, his cock throbbed as Riku continued to tease him, impatient for something more. He wanted to touch himself, touch him, but kept still besides his shuddering gasps. 

 

Riku lapped at Lea one last time before pulling back, unable to stop himself from looking at his work. "Would this... be enough?" He wondered out loud, his hands groping at Lea's thighs and butt, feeling impatient as well.

 

Trying to be careful, he lifted Lea from the couch, placing him on his lap again, his back to his chest. He shifted so his cock would fit snugly between Lea's cheeks, his arms wrapped around his chest. "Can I... Now?" He panted, and waited for Lea's reply.

 

Lea had hardly been expecting Riku to lift him so casually onto his lap, or to be so forward. The feeling of Riku’s hot cock against him was enough to drive him mad, though, and he was too horny to back out. He lay back against him, feeling the warmth of his body. He could feel his hands shaking from nerves and arousal as he pet Riku’s arm. With a deep breath, he nodded in approval. 

 

“Ok,” he said, voice strained and needy, he shifted his legs so they rested either side of Riku’s, trying hard not to think about how exposed he was in their position. 

 

Riku took a deep breath, moving his hands to Lea's hips, feeling suddenly nervous. He lifted Lea slightly, aligning himself and pressing the head of his member against his entrance. Lea looked so small and frail against him, and he took a moment, giving time to both of them to ready themselves.

 

"Ok.." Riku muttered, and started to push in. He was met with some resistance, but soon he was in and it became easier to move. 

 

Lea moaned lowly, finding himself gripping Riku’s legs for support. He was breathing hard, toes curled up as Riku pushed inside him. It was hot and uncomfortable, but at the same time his cock still twitched at the sensation.

 

"How... How are you?" Riku asked, resisting the urge to push further into Lea's heat, Instead wrapping a paw around his lovers cock. He was already halfway in, but he didn't want to hurt the redhead.

 

“S-slow,” Lea whined, trying to relax and breathe properly. Using his position to his advantage, he pushed against Riku carefully, focusing on the pleasure of his hand around him. His body shuddered as he did, realising Riku nearly filled him completely. “Your… Really hot.” Lea muttered, nuzzling his head against Riku.

 

Riku couldn’t help but chuckle slightly “You are too…” he said between breathes. He pushed in the last bit, burying himself to the hilt and groaned. He stopped for a moment to take in the feeling of being surrounded by the heat of Lea’s body, amazed that he’d been able to push in fully, given his size. He wondered how it must feel for Lea, and hoped that he could feel as good as he did.

 

Breathing deeply, Riku took a firm hold of Lea’s hips with one hand, the other still stroking the redhead. “I’ll… I’ll move…” he said, and pulled out halfway, then pushed back in just as slow, going in all the way. He kept doing this, panting and nervous to move any faster; both because it felt too good and he didn’t want to hurt Lea.

 

“How… does it feel?”

 

Lea gasped for breath, feeling sweat roll down his forehead. Riku’s firm hand around his cock and the pressure of him inside him was almost too much for Lea. He bit his lip, letting out barely restrained moans. 

 

“N-not bad…” Lea gasped, pushing back against Riku more. It seemed to have become more wet as Riku moved, Lea wondering if it were his pre cum. The thought only turned him on further, and he pushed one leg against the couch so that he pressed tighter against Riku.

 

“M-more?” Lea asked hesitantly, worried about the noise he was sure he was going to make.  

 

Both of them were breathing hard already, and even though he knew he wasn’t going to last, Riku couldn’t stop himself from complying.  Moving his free hand to wrap around Lea’s chest, he started to build up a pace, moving faster, Lea’s whimpers and moans egging him on.

 

Soon, Riku was pounding into him, his arm across Lea’s chest holding him at the shoulder for leverage, driven to go harder by the soft pleasured whining that escaped from Lea's lips. 

 

His cock started to twitch, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. “L-Lea..” he moaned lowly as he felt himself starting to cum, the hand on Lea’s member moving to his hip to hold him in place as he fucked Lea through his orgasm; his hot, thick cum filling him and making it easier to move.

 

Lea panted heavily against his arm, groaning into his fur. His own cock was still hard - he hadn’t yet reached his peak, and felt eager for more. Catching his breath, Lea carefully lifted his hips, wincing as he pulled away from Riku.

 

Cum leaked down his thighs, but he didn’t much mind, he was past any embarrassment. “Up for more?” He asked, short of breath as he turned around to face Riku. He straddled him again, leaning forward to hold him by his fluffy cheeks. Riku looked incredibly happy, his ears and nose twitching as Lea watched, smiling. “…Enjoying yourself?” he flicked at his ears.   

Riku hummed, smiling at the redhead. “I would say I am…” he said, still short of breath. He caressed Lea’s back, amused at the fixation he had with his ears “I’m glad you are too” he smirked, taking the tip of Lea’s still hard member between his fingers, making a point.

 

He leaned back on the couch carefully, Lea’s flushed and aroused body enough to keep him interested. He moved his hands to Lea’s hips, pushing him back against his quickly hardening member. “Go ahead…” he said, half teasing. He was very interested in watching Lea get himself on his cock, and watch what sort of expression he would make as he did. 

 

Lea pouted back at Riku, but was too horny to resist the offer. Hands resting on Riku’s wide, muscular chest, he pushed himself against the tip of his cock. Cheeks red with arousal and concentration, he pushed back, his thighs gripping Riku’s hips. 

 

He found his eyes concentrating on a patch of his fur, the feeling of his cock filling him enough for a moan to escape him. 

 

Panting as he came down to the hilt, he let his eyes fall back to Riku’s teasing gaze. “Fuck..” Lea gasped. It was much better, perhaps because of how much slicker it was inside him or because he was used to it. 

 

Lea rocked his hips experimentally.  “It’s good,” he admitted with a trembling voice, leaning forward enough to wrap his arms around Riku’s neck.

 

Riku smiled, keeping his hands on Lea’s hips to help guide him as he fucked himself on his cock. He had no words for how happy it made him to see Lea enjoying himself, how his heart fluttered at the way he looked at him. 

 

Unable to hold back, Riku started to push his hips up in time with Lea’s thrusts, making their movements rougher and quicker. He grunted lowly as he felt Lea tighten around him “Do you like it when it’s rougher…?” he wondered out loud.

 

Lea gripped at Riku’s mane. “Y-yea,” he gasped, enjoying himself too much to refute his teasing. He pushed back up on his hands to gaze into Riku’s pretty teal eyes, before reaching up to use his horns for something to hold. He pushed back as Riku fucked him harder. 

 

“God -” Lea gasped, forehead against Riku’s. “S-sorry,” he hoped Riku wouldn’t mind him using his horns as handles. As he was, the angle was so good that he could only gasp for air between the moans that escaped him. 

 

“I… don’t mind…” he said between gasps, his grip tightening on Lea’s hips as he went harder. Riku gazed back at Lea, mesmerized by his pretty face and his pleasured expression. It went without saying that he’d have never even dared imagine something like this could happen.

 

His body felt like it was burning from the inside; it was more than the feeling of their physical pleasure. To be so close to Lea- just that was enough to make his heart rate shoot through the ceiling. Unable to express his feelings any other way, Riku simply clung more insistently to him, looking into his eyes as he pounded into him as hard as he could, his claws scraping at Lea’s skin with the force. 

 

“Lea…” he panted, starting to feel his own pleasure build up again.

 

Lea squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his own release building as Riku moved inside him. He moved his arms to wrap around Riku’s neck and up to clutch at his fur.

 

Somehow, it was much more satisfying a feeling. He buried his face against the fluffy fur-line of Riku’s mane, gasping and moaning with each thrust inside him. 

 

“R-ri…ku” he gasped back, feeling his pleasure reach it’s peak. He came hard, body shuddering as cum released onto Riku’s stomach, splattering across his fur. 

 

Riku held onto Lea, the tightness as he came too much for him. With a few more thrusts, he was coming again, his movement slowing down to ride out their pleasure. 

 

He collapsed back on the couch, breathing hard and holding onto Lea tightly. He felt content and a bit tired, but in a good way. "How are you...?" He asked, loosening his hold on the redhead. He knew they should move soon, but he didn't want the moment to end.

  
  


Lea gasped - not from his orgasm, but because Riku was very enthusiastic with his hugs. He collapsed against his soft mane, panting and stroking it slowly as his heart beat slowed. 

 

“I..I’m good,” Lea replied, sitting up slowly, pushing his messy hair back behind his ears. He smiled happily, reaching up to rub Riku between his ears. 

 

“I’m a bit sore,” he admitted, wincing as he pulled away from Riku. He felt shaky, even if he wasn’t, although he wasn’t sure if it was nerves or adrenaline. “Maybe we should save our dance for tomorrow,” he admitted, playing with his hair as he kept his eyes bashfully averted from Riku’s. 

 

Riku smiled, lifting a hand to caress Lea's cheek "All right" he said "I'm sorry if I hurt you..." 

 

There were so many other things he would have liked to say. He didn't know how to show Lea how grateful he was, or how happy he made him. He would have confessed his love, but Lea's nervous expression told him it would be best saved for later. 

 

"I... I had fun" he said and mentally slapped himself at how awkward that sounded. He cleared his throat "I hope you too... Enjoyed it." 

 

Lea grinned, nearly laughing. “You’re cute, as usual.” He scratched his ears fondly, trying to push down the strange feeling in his stomach, like butterflies. “I enjoyed it… A lot.” He smiled again, meeting Riku’s beautiful teal eyes.

 

“I-I think I might go have a bath, and a good nap.” He added, looking away quickly. Even if they had ‘napped,’ he didn’t feel rested at all, and it had somehow already reached evening. 

 

He reached of Riku’s already used cape, moving to the edge of the couch to clean himself the best he could, before pulling on his clothes. He felt anxious, he realised, a feeling he wasn’t often struck with. He looked back up to Riku, chest tight with an unfamiliar pang.

 

"Yeah" Riku agreed, scratching his head. He pulled on his pants and stood, figuring Lea was sore and tired "Do you want me to help you? I can carry you to your room." He asked, that nervous feeling still in the pit of his stomach, fearing Lea would reject him.

 

Lea’s eyes lit up at the offer. Not that he couldn’t walk himself, but the thought of Riku lifting him up with ease in those arms… Lea’s cheeks quickly went red again. “I can’t say no to an offer like that,” Lea smiled, before inspecting Riku and himself. 

 

“Everyone is going to be incredibly interested in why we both look so dishevelled” he remarked, glancing down at his own poorly made up appearance. “If anyone asks… I hurt my ankle.” 

 

Riku chuckled "While dancing" he added "I tripped and fell on you" he laughed more, wondering if anyone would buy it. He cleared his throat to compose himself "Well, you ready?" 

 

Without waiting any further, Riku put his arms around Lea's back and legs and lifted him up bridal style, smiling happily at him. "Let's go" he said, walking out the room. 

 

As Riku carried Lea through the castle, they stumbled upon Aqua in one of the hallways, who worriedly walked towards them.

 

"What happened?" She asked, looking them over.

 

“Injured my ankle trying to teach two left feet here to dance,” Lea said with a triumphant smirk, before trying his best to look injured. “So, um, no dance today,” he added, “tomorrow?” 

 

He glanced up beseechingly to Riku, hoping he could contribute to their growing lie with some convincing growling and pouting. 

 

Riku looked back at Lea, smiling. His eyebrows raised slowly as he noticed Lea’s insistent grin. “Oh- Yeah” he said suddenly, as he realized what Lea wanted him to do. “I uh… you know how clumsy I can be.”

 

There was an awkward silence as Aqua surveyed them “Okaay…” she said finally “shouldn’t we get that checked?”

 

“No!” Riku replied immediately “No, I mean, haha” he cleared his throat “It’s good. It’s nothing really bad I just uh, didn’t want to risk it. I thought it would be better if Lea didn’t force it.”

 

Aquas frame shifted, a judging pout on her face “Very well…” she said “I’ll leave you two to your… own devices” she said as she turned to leave “Play nice.”

 

Riku sighed as Aquas frame disappeared around the corner.

Lea watched Aqua go, sure she was out of ear shot before bursting into laughter. “You’re an awful liar,” he managed to say between gulps of air. “I can’t…” wiping the tears of mirth from his eyes, he reached up, flicking Riku’s ear. “She knows.” 

 

He sighed, trying not to think about how cute Riku was when he was nervous. “Come on, lets get cleaned up before anyone else notices.” He avoided Riku’s eye, thinking, “after we can… meet for dinner?” 

 

“Hmm…” Riku hummed, pouting at Lea, but it didn’t last long; the fond smile that seemed now permanent on his face coming back. “All right” he said, resuming the walking. 

 

“Would you rather I take food to your room?” he asked in regards of Lea’s suggestion of meeting for dinner. “it would be a bit suspicious if you were walking around so soon” he said with mirth, his smile turning into a teasing one “or do you like me carrying you around that much?” 

 

Lea narrowed his eyes, smirking, “I think you just like carrying me around,” he ran his hand up into the fur on Riku’s chest. “You did steal my virginity, so you owe me. I guess carrying me around and bringing me supper is a good start.” He chuckled to himself, though quickly found his stomach turning again. 

 

He really had lost his virginity to Riku; and he was happy,so happy he might burst. But, it still felt like something was missing. 

 

He moved his hands back down, avoiding Riku’s eye yet again. Maybe he was scared - of how attached Riku was, and of how he felt, too. He didn’t really know what to do with the butterflies in his stomach. 

 

“I can have a servant bring me food though, really, it’s ok.” He smiled, brushing his hair back again. 

 

Riku was a bit surprised to hear that; he hadn't stopped to think if it had been Lea's first time or not. Riku looked down at him, ears perked up in interest. 

 

He pressed Lea closer to him, rubbing their noses together "I'll bring you food. I like taking care of you." He said, searching Lea's face.  

 

They soon reached  Lea's room though, and Riku let him down gingerly. "I'll come by later" he said with a smile, then hesitated, as if he wanted to say something else. "Thank you... For choosing me" he said nervously, one hand coming up to touch Lea's face.

 

"I..." He paused to take a deep breath "I... I'll get going then." He said, releasing his breath and retreating his hand. He smiled at Lea one last time before turning around to leave.

 

Lea’s face burned red, and he found his ability to speak stuck in his throat as Riku walked away, tail swishing. What the hell was he going to do? Hips hurting, Lea sank into his bath, water already heated. He let his head sink below the surface of the water, eyes closed as he thought.

 

They’d had sex. It wasn’t like he would say no - he’d never been with anyone before… and Riku. Riku was nice, and sweet, and cute when he was shy, and he… he liked him. Lea wasn’t a fool. They shared dreams and his heart beat faster when he stared to long into those teal eyes. 

 

Rising from the bath with a gasp, Lea pouted at his own reflection. “You lonely idiot,” he mumbled, frowning. And even after all that, the curse still wasn’t broken. He felt like he owed it to Riku to tell him how he really felt. 

 

He dried after his bath, getting changed and inspecting the claw marks on his hips. Yea, definitely acquired through rigorous ‘dancing.’ With a sigh, he plopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering what to do. 

 

Riku left, feeling an odd mixture of anxiety and excitement. Lea's reactions were really cute, but he imagined the redhead felt just as nervous. He figured his own anxiety came from that, and chuckled to himself. In truth, he was too happy to be too worried about it. 

 

He went to his room, preparing a bath for himself. He couldn't help but think about the events from earlier. It made him giddy and still, it seemed hard to believe it had actually happened. Just thinking about Lea's face as he... Riku scrubbed his fur harder. Better not to go there. 

 

He started feeling a bit nervous again as he walked to the kitchen, knowing he'd promised to get Lea food. He got the servants to serve some food and help him take it to Lea's room, and soon they were knocking at the door. 

 

"Is it ok to come in?" Riku asked after the knock, waiting for Lea to answer. 

 

Lea jumped a foot in the air, his hair barely braided when he heard Riku at the door. His face was still red from the bath - somehow his freckles always seemed more obvious afterwards. He hated it, pouting at his reflection. It seemed ridiculous for him to care now, after so long, what Riku thought of him. He could’ve slapped himself. 

 

Taking a breath, Lea opened the door, eyebrows raised to the entourage of moving tables Riku had with him. He smiled when he saw Riku. “I dunno - wouldn’t want any more dancing accidents,” Lea quipped, smirking, before turning to motion him in, “Of course you can.” 

 

"Ah, thank you" he said as he stepped in, the entourage of tables behind him. "We could... Sit on the bed?" He suggested, taking note of Lea's clean clothes and appearance "You look pretty..." He commented with a smile "I like your freckles" he said as he brushed his thumb against Lea's cheek "they always stand out more when you're blushing. It's cute."

 

He turned after that, instructing the furniture to arrange in front of the bed "I didn't know what you'd want to eat so I got a few things... Would you like to choose?" He casually asked Lea.

 

Lea could feel his cheeks get even redder as Riku commented on his freckles - and right in front of the enchanted servants, too. Crossing his arms with a pout, Lea sighed, “I bought this upon myself,” he muttered as he tried to hide his smile with a sweep of his bangs. Lea sat beside Riku on the end of his bed, noting his still damp fur with a grin. 

 

“I’ve never even tried half these things in my life,” Lea wondered aloud, inspecting the food. In all his time there, he had never asked for more than what he was accustomed to. “Not sure my pauper tongue can handle it… what do you think?”

 

“I say better late than never?” Riku replied with a smile. “I guess most of these are kind of usual for me…” he scratched his head sheepishly.

 

They started to eat, both of them falling silent as they focused on the food. Riku side eyed Lea, still interested in his outfit. Not that it was different it just… it looked like he’d put special attention on his appearance. “Next time…” he said “Maybe we can have a proper dinner. In the dining room, and, you can pick what you want the cook to prepare.”

 

Putting his silverware aside, Riku reached with his paw to clean the food stuck on the corner of Lea’s mouth. His heart beat faster as he thought about telling the redhead how he felt. He looked at him for a few seconds before getting back to his food; it was a lot harder to do than he’d anticipated. 

 

Lea smiled, picking at his food absently. “That’d be nice,” he agreed, shifting on the bed next to Riku. He nudged his head against Riku’s shoulder, unsure of what to say to him. He reached to lean more against him, thinking. 

 

“You know, when I was growing up, I never thought I’d ever meet… another man like me. Even more after we moved to our small town.” he stared at his food as he spoke. “I felt like… Everyone just expected me to get married to some girl one day.” He sighed, frowning. “But… Then I met you. And I think I understand how… Lonely you must have been all this time.” he went quiet, too nervous to look at Riku.

 

Riku shifted slightly, so he could wrap his arm around Lea. “You know…” he started, absently caressing Lea’s arm “It… might sound crazy but, before I met you, I… I didn’t know I was, well, attracted to men” he chuckled slightly then “Well, I mean, I guess it’s not like… there are many ‘men’ to be attracted to here either…” scratching his head awkwardly, he turned a bit to look at Lea “In a way… Everyone was… also expecting me to marry a girl. But… I never really thought it possible, you know?”

 

Riku sighed, moving his other arm to hug Lea “I’m… so happy you decided to stay. Maybe you were meant to come to this little town all along.” he chuckled. 

 

Lea wrapped his arms around Riku’s stomach, hugging him back with a smile. Riku seemed so happy, so different to how he was when Lea met him months ago. He sighed, breathing deep as he thought on what to say. 

 

“Riku,” he started, glancing at the tables, before nudging one with his foot. “They can’t hear us, can they?” he paused, clearing his throat, “Uh… Leave?” Lea watched in surprise as the silent tables made their way from his room.

 

He looked nervously up at Riku, now truly alone, barely meeting his teal eyes. “I’m happy too. Earlier was… It was interesting. It was good,” his cheeks grew red as he stumbled over his words, “I… care a lot about you, and that you’re happy,” Lea could feel his heart hammering I’m his chest as he tried to get the words out.

 

Riku could feel his heart flutter in his chest, nervous all of a sudden. He thought about the possibilities… He wanted to confess badly, but even though he wasn’t afraid of being rejected it felt… out of place. He had an underlying motive, no matter how truthful it was that that was no longer his reason, it was an undeniable truth.

 

He nuzzled Lea as he battled with himself “It was… it was more than good” he said with a nervous chuckle “I also care about you, Lea. You have no idea… how much you mean to me.” there was a brief pause, after which Riku spoke in a lower voice “I don’t think I’ve ever loved anyone as much.”

 

Lea’s heart seem to have risen to his throat, his ability to speak halted. He hugged Riku again, tighter than before as he tried to calm his breathing. He could feel his hands shaking as he gripped his fur.

 

“I…” His voice came out sounding shaky and small. Lea rest his head against Riku’s chest. “I care about you… So much that it scares me.” His voice broke as he gathered the courage to say what he really wanted to say, pulling back to gaze up at him, “I love you, Riku."

 

Riku had barely opened his mouth when it started. He felt his body burn as a blinding light surrounded him, and closed his eyes. There was no way either of them could see what was going on around them. 

 

It lasted a lot less than what he would have anticipated, but as the light subsided around them, he could still hear the castle creaking and squeaking as it changed as well. 

 

Riku felt... Weird. Different in a familiar sort of way. He opened his eyes slowly, only to notice he was now standing against the edge of Lea's bed , his back to him, and the clothes that had previously fit him now falling off his shoulders. He looked at himself with a mixture of happiness and melancholy. He was... Human again. After so long...

 

With a deep breath, he turned around "Lea..." He said, a huge grin on his face.

 

Any ability to speak had left Lea, and his heart felt like it would beat out of his chest. He took in the person standing in front of him. His hair was long and white - messy and falling down his hips, trousers loose around his waist. 

 

Lea met those familiar teal eyes, searching the beautiful and unfamiliar features of his face. “…Riku?” Lea asked, voice breaking.

 

Riku pushed his hair away from his face, a smile stretching his lips “Yeah” he replied, fighting with his clothes so they would stay on his frame “I guess… I could have looked better” he chuckled, and got closer to the bed.

 

He lifted one hand, to caress Lea’s face, in that gesture that was so familiar. “Lea…?” he said with a happy grin, looking into the redhead’s eyes “I love you too…” 

 

Lea searched his eyes, trying to hold back the rush of feelings he was hit with. He smiled, his cheeks suddenly feeling wet as he ran his hands up Riku’s arms. “It's you.” he said, voice breaking slightly. 

 

Holding back the urge to cry more, Lea threw his arms around Riku, nuzzling his head against his neck and into his soft hair. “How is this possible?”

 

Riku hugged Lea back with a laugh, just as effusively. "You... We broke the enchantment" he said, and sighed "The only way to break it was if... If I fell in love with someone and that person loved me in return" he pulled back slightly to look at Lea's face, and wiped the tears off his cheeks.

 

They looked into each other's eyes, their gazes lingering for a moment. Not wanting to wait longer, Riku slowly pushed their lips together, cheeks heating. It was great to finally be able to kiss Lea. 

 

Lea had never kissed someone before, but somehow Riku’s lips felt so familiar and good, his mouth responded in kind. He was in shock, almost afraid it was all a dream, but elated with happiness, too.

 

He pulled Riku closer, holding him tight as they kissed, hands tangling in his long hair. He pulled away briefly, studying him again. Despite being so changed, Lea could now see familiarity in there, too. His pouty lips and the shape of his face. He pushed his hair back from his eyes. 

 

“You’re going to need new clothes,” Lea laughed. “And a haircut.” he paused, his expression bittersweet as he tried not to cry. He kissed Riku again, soft and tenderly, slow so it would last.

 

Riku laughed into the kiss, kissing back just as slow. "I'd thought you'd like me better shirtless" he teased between kisses. It didn't last too long though, as they heard a ruckus on the hallway, which was increasing in volume. 

 

Riku took a step back, almost as if he knew what was coming, bracing himself. The door was opened suddenly by a brown haired man, followed by a blond boy and a blue haired woman. 

 

"Riku!" The boys said.

 

"Terra!" Riku and the woman said in unison. 

 

"Wait-" was all Riku could say before he was almost tackled by the newcomers, the woman lingering at the door with a familiar pout on her face. "Don't you have any sense of privacy?!"  Riku complained, trying to struggle out of their hold.

 

"I tried to tell them..." The woman sighed from the door. 

 

"Lea!" The blond kid said next, and their attention shifted from Riku to Lea, giving him the same sort of smothering hug. 

 

Riku tried to fix his clothes, in an attempt to keep the little decency he had left.

 

“G-guuys,” Lea complained, half laughing. He pushed them back, trying to hide the fact he’d not only been crying, but making out with Riku. He took a moment to take in their human appearances - Terra just as large and towering as his armoured appearance. Ven as small and fragile looking as Lea imagined - and Aqua as straight backed and stern looking. 

 

He gave a half hearted wave, before glancing at Riku. He seemed as bemused as Lea felt. “Soo…” he looked between the others, not sure what to say.

 

Riku sighed looking at the others "Guys" he said, a hand on his hip "Can't we leave this for later?" 

 

"Aw Rikuuu" Ventus whined with a pout.

 

Riku chuckled. "Please. You can gather everyone else and plan a feast for tomorrow? To celebrate?" 

 

"Come on guys" Aqua chided "We'll have a proper celebration later." 

 

Both Terra and Ventus walked to the door, not without a good share of whines and complaints. Aqua waited until they were both out the door to look back at them, waving with a smile before closing the door. 

 

Riku gave a long sigh "Sorry about that..." He said scratching his head sheepishly "I guess... We're all happy that the curse is finally broken" he fumbled a bit, looking embarrassed "do you think you could lend me some clothes in the meantime?" 

 

Lea smiled, going back to the door to turn the lock - just in case. “Yea, I can, although you might be a bit too… big for mine,” he laughed sheepishly, running a hand up to squeeze Riku’s arms. He was incredibly muscular, but also shorter than Lea. Different, but… he liked it. 

 

He paused to gaze at Riku for a moment, still feeling as he were in a dream. He could still hear the sounds of the now human servants in the other areas of the castle. He went silent. 

 

“I… I, um, do you think they’re ok with us? I mean they know, right?” Lea asked, avoiding Riku’s eyes with a worried pout. He could feel his cheeks heat as he spoke. “I’m… not exactly some beautiful maiden.” 

 

"Well..." Riku said, thoughtful "no one seemed to have any problem with it before... And I do think we were pretty obvious" he chucked "I guess we'll see..." 

 

He pushed his hair back for like the tenth time with an annoyed pout "Should have asked Aqua to send someone to cut my hair..." He muttered, getting closer to Lea again. The pout soon turned into a smirk though "But honestly" he said "Not that I particularly mind if you're not..." His fingers trailed down Lea's chest as he spoke, the suggestive smirk ever present "Rather, I'd say I'm pretty interested..."

 

Lea blushed, but found it hard to disagree, his usual lopsided grin returning. “That’s true…” he replied thoughtfully, after gazing at Riku’s steadily suggestive stare for a few moments longer. 

 

“Would you like me to cut your hair?” He asked, eyeing Riku’s waist length locks, already more falling in front of his face. Lea brushed another stray strand back, finger’s lingering on Riku’s cheek. 

 

He had to keep reminding himself he was the same person he had laid with not hours earlier. 

 

“I used to cut Kairi’s, and my own, so it would be easy. And then after…” he paused, eyes twinkling, “I can braid it!” 

 

Riku's eyebrows raised, but promptly changed into a confused frown. He... Hadn't been expecting Lea to say that, exactly. But he supposed it was ok "I... Yeah" he said, smiling then "I would be happy to get rid of this hair."

 

Looking around, he decided to use the chair near the vanity. He pulled it towards the bed and sat on it, looking at Lea "is this ok?" He asked.

 

Lea took another glance at Riku, his naked upper body and barely covered navel. He could see the line of muscle leading to his groin. Walking around, he took Riku’s hair in his hands, combing it through with his fingers as he studied the length. 

 

“Yea, let’s take it back a few centimeters at least,” he said, letting his fingers graze Riku’s neck and shoulders. 

 

He found the scissors and comb in the dresser, and carefully started combing out Riku’s long hair. 

“You know… You never really told me why you were enchanted in the first place.”

 

Riku hummed as he enjoyed Lea’s ministrations “Make it shoulder length, at least. Please.” he said, giving his input about the hair length, then he went quiet. He seemed to be gathering his thoughts before replying to the redhead.

 

“Well…” he started “Remember how I told you how my mom sent me here, right before the war started?” He made a pause “There was… aside from the servants, she assigned a fairy to take care of me. And she did… until I turned 15. Long story short, she wanted me to marry her, but I refused. She cast a curse on the castle and turned me into a beast out of hatred. She said I would never find love and made that the condition for breaking the spell to further spite me.”

 

Riku gave a huge sigh “But yeah. That’s why I…” he stopped, shoulders tense “That’s why I kidnapped your sister. I was… angry… I thought she…” another sigh “I’m sorry…” 

 

Lea had already started to cut Riku’s hair, his long silver locks falling to the ground from his shoulders. He paused to listen to Riku talk, frowning as he heard the story. 

 

With a sigh, Lea put down the scissors, walking around so he could look into Riku’s eyes. 

 

“I know,” Lea replied, and laughed a little, ruffling the top of Riku’s hair. “Kairi would have given you hell.” He smiled, but gave him a look of understanding. 

 

“15 years old… It’s a long time to not be yourself” he murmured. “I’m glad that… that we met.” Sighing, he got his scissors. “Just the fringe.”

 

\--

 

Riku closed his eyes as Lea cut his fringe, but smiled “Yeah…” he replied, waiting for Lea to be done. “I’m happy too.”

 

Opening his eyes as he heard Lea setting the scissors aside, he ran a hand through his now shorter hair “Thanks” he said with a smile “How does it look?” he stood up then, walking closer to the mirror. He looked at himself, almost as if he’d only just realized he didn’t look like a beast anymore. He lingered there for a moment, then turned around.

 

“Now I just need… more appropriate clothes.” He said, sheepish.

 

Lea paused, taking in Riku’s appearance as much as he was. “You look… really cute.” He smiled, hesitating to move closer. “I guess you can wear my spare trousers.” He paused, meeting Riku’s eye. 

 

It felt like his body moved on it’s own, and within a few steps he had crossed the room to pull Riku to him, hugging him close. “It still feels… kinda unreal” he said, pulling back enough to study Riku’s face. “Do you… wanna stay with me tonight?” 

 

Riku grinned "It does... Imagine being a beast and then suddenly being human" he said with mirth, loosely wrapping his arms around Lea.

 

They looked at each other for a moment, before Riku spoke again "I do want to stay." He said, voice low "I wouldn't want to part from you...

So soon" he looked down then, a slight blush covering his cheeks "I don't think I'd want to sleep by myself anymore."

 

Lea smiled, cheeks a deep red as he leaned in closer to Riku, hugging him tighter. “Me either,” he murmured, before pushing his lips against Riku’s. He ran his hands down his bare skin, feeling the smooth muscle of his back. 

 

Heart racing, Lea could feel his body growing hot as his hands reached Riku’s waist. He slipped his hands easily past the loose trousers, hands shaking as his fingers closed around the soft curve of his ass.

 

Riku gasped and parted his lips, deepening the kiss. Lea's hands on him felt hot, and he couldn't help the whimper that escaped him with the way Lea was touching him. 

 

"Off" Riku muttered, breaking the kiss momentarily. He moved his hands to give his trousers the last push they needed to fall off his hips. He gingerly stepped out of them, wrapping his arms around Lea's torso again and pressing his now naked body against him. 

 

The feeling of the fabric of Lea's clothes against his skin; the notion that Lea was still fully dressed while he stood completely exposed only served to further turn him on.

 

Riku’s body was like what one would see in a marble carving. His lower body only continuing the soft muscular outline of his upper body. His thighs where thick and lean, his calves slender. As Lea had felt through his pants, his ass was plump and round. 

 

Lea could feel his body shiver as Riku pressed up against him, already hard. His fingers quickly found Riku’s ass again. Lea hugged him closer, kissing him hard. 

 

“Bed?” he asked, half whispering, and grinned as Riku nodded, pulling him down with him. 

 

They spent the night together, Riku waking early, almost afraid it had been another dream, only to wake Lea with his enthusiastic morning hug. (still incredibly strong, even as a human.)

 

Lea had never believed in fairytales before then, they always ended with a prince and a princess living happily ever after. But, finally, both he and Riku had gotten their own happy ending, complete with a fancy dance. 

 

Even Kairi was in attendance, and others from the village - those that had suddenly remembered the presence of a castle called ‘radiant garden’.

 

He beamed as Riku tugged him onto the dance floor, dressed in elegant silks and a golden vest, his silver hair pulled back into a braid. Lea glanced Kairi watching from the crowd, a encouraging smile on her face. 

 

“May I have this dance, your highness?” Lea teased, bowing slightly as they stood in the center of the dance floor. 

 

“Of course,” Riku grinned in response, and they took each other's hand as the music began to play. 


End file.
